Who's the man of page 47?
by Mizu falls from Kumo
Summary: Benjamin Gates is after another treasure by request of the President due to what was stated on Page 47. Ben, Abigail, and Riley are on a search for a direct descent of Alfred F. Jones. Their search leads them to Arthur Kirkland and a wild adventure.
1. Prologue

_So this is what happens when I'm sick and bored. I get crazy ideas. Sorry its not any of my other unfinished stories, but I couldn't ignore this one at all._

_I disown everything.  
_

* * *

1865-Five days after the end of the Civil War

"I need to get going." He informed his boss with a smile, it was getting late and he was tired. Besides he was war torn enough as it was, the slash across his torso was acting up again. "Enjoy the show you two." He smiled, tipping his hat to the pair before turning to the door. Closing the door behind him he could hear the faint chattering of the two, smiling he pressed on

He didn't remember the last time he had smiled, but it took about three days after the war for him to start again. He had only gotten his voice yesterday, and even then he still sounded scratchy, at least he could talk again. He adjusted his glasses for a quick second, feeling the coolness they provided to his nose and smiled. For four years he hadn't been wearing them, and he missed them.

With a slight limp, he worked his way through the happy crowds, both completely sober and completely drunk. He was happy to see people like this, happy to see that the two sides could get along better now, still some hostility, but everyone seemed happy to not be fighting the war any more. He knew for sure he was happy to be his old self again.

He was a few blocks from his house when he noticed something wasn't right. Something in his gut told him something was wrong. It was a heavy hatred for the man that saved him, his eyes widened, and a breathless "no" hissed out as he turned back in the direction he had come from. He should have noticed sooner, but before he could hurry of to warn his boss there was a gentle click of a gun cocking itself.

"Stop right there, Mr. Jones." Some stern voice made him turn back around slowly, his blue eyes wide behind his glasses. "I wouldn't suggest any sudden movements, that could get you shot." His eyes narrowed, as he took a shocked step back.

"What is the meaning of this?!" He demanded as he looked around, when had the other five people circling him. "I have no clue who you are." He wasn't exactly lying, but he wasn't telling the truth either.

"I believe you do Mr. Jones. Do bother trying to throw us off, we know who and what ya'll are." The man in front of him informed, and he felt his heart stop.

"What do you want?" He asked glaring hard.

"It's very simple, Mr. Jones. You aren't natural, and we are exactly fans of the unnatural." A sinister smile reached everyone's lips but his. The only thing he could think about was getting out of there. "Now all we ask is for ya'll to cooperate with us and we'll go from there."

He didn't remember when he had grabbed on of the members and flung him at the group before bolting off down some ally. He cursed and hissed as the pain slowed his escape, but he knew he wasn't going home anytime soon.

* * *

_Okay so sorry for the on and off Southern accent. And so you all know, this takes place at the same time as the beginning of the second National Treasure movie. Well the beginning scene at least, the rest of the story is after the second movie. God I am going to have way to much fun with this._

_Please RxR  
_


	2. Let the Hunt begin

_Here is the next chapter. I've had it done since I entered the beginning, but I've been to lazy to post it. I'm really shocked at how many reviews and alerts this is getting. Everyone seems to love it, and you can blame my cold for the idea._

_I don't own anything what so ever  
_

* * *

"So I'm guessing you don't have a clue exactly who is the person spoken about on page 47." Benjamin Gates asked the president in their private meeting about the page. The President leaned back in his chair in thought. The two were in the Presidents secret collection of books in the Library of Congress, yet the pieces weren't falling into place.

"No, I believe I don't, Lincoln seemed to keep this very broken man a secret and they disappeared before Johnson took over." The President informed. "But that isn't the only time such a being as been written."

"You mean more has come up on this person?" Ben asked shocked and the President nodded.

"You realize that whole book was suggested by a man named Alfred F. Jones." The President said, taking the leather book and turned to the first page. "Washington was the first to write in it and he clearly speaks about the suggestion."

Ben investigated the old page and writing style. There in the script was clearly the name Alfred F. Jones. The way it was written it seemed Washington was humbled with the idea of such a suggestion. The entry wasn't long, nothing but a brief beginning entry, but Washington had spoke fondly of the man, like he had been a son of some sort, it had been written that this Jones man was nothing more teenager. A lost one at that, it didn't make sense, but in a way it didn't need to.

"Page 47 must be written about another generation of the Jones family." Ben pointed out.

"Maybe, but why would he need to run from some rag tag team of angry Southerners."

"Maybe it's the same reason Lincoln was murdered." Ben pointed out, exchanging a smile with the President.

* * *

"Do you realize how many people have the last name Jones?" Riley asked in a smart ass way. Of course Ben knew that but it seemed to be the only place to start looking. Still Ben knew this was a long shot, Alfred F. Jones was long dead and who knew it someone had done back tracking that far to figure out a relation to him.

"I do, Riley, but it's the only place to start. I have a feeling the Jones family is the key to figure out this nation's greatest treasure." Ben said with a sigh.

"Yeah, but it's not that simple," Riley said as he rubbed his eyes from behind his glasses. "Thousands of people would come up with the last name Jones if I simply searched it."

"He has a point Ben." Abigail pointed out as she took a sip of her drink. "Besides how would you know you have the right Jones line anyway?"

"Alfred F. Jones." Ben informed earning puzzled looks from everyone present. "I have a feeling that name should be one the family tree at some point."

Riley looked between Abigail and Ben, sighing before he turned his attention back to his computer. He gave a small sort of snort before glancing back up at the two who had turned their attention to him completely. "Uh…Ben…nothing comes up." Riley informed before finding Ben was looking over his shoulder.

Indeed there was no back tracking the name, no Alfred F. Jones had come up. There was just nothing it seemed, well there was small things that were just completely unbelievable, but most of the stuff came up either to the name Alfred or Jones, but not the two. Abigail came over to look as well, scanning the names and things listed.

"What about that?" Abigail pointed out some small little museum that had an address in London. Riley figuring it was a good idea to do as she said, clicked on the link.

It took them to a painting of a blonde man was a small lighter blonde haired boy. The man was in the military uniform of Great Britain at the time, he appeared young for one of such decorated uniform. The boy however was somewhere around the age of ten or so, dressed in simple colonial dress, he looked like he wanted to be somewhere else though. Underneath he picture was a small informational caption to the painting.

_A portrait of_ _Arthur Kirkland and Alfred F. Jones. Donated by a servant of the royal family on a request they can not speak about._

"I have a feeling we're heading to London again." Riley said with a fake smile.

"You bet. Hey Riley, do me a quick favor, look up Kirkland while your at it." Ben said pounding the younger man on the back as he got up.

"Wait where are you going?" Riley asked helplessly.

"To pack." Ben said as he turned to the door, Abigail simply rolled her eyes and followed his lead.

* * *

Riley never really liked planes, or traveling on such short notice with Ben. Planes were great for transportation, don't get him wrong there, they were just long and one couldn't do much. It's not like he could go complaining to Ben and get a suggestion to so something. See Ben would tell him to read something or look out the window, but Riley didn't grab a book when he was pack, that was thanks to the short notice by Ben that their plane was leaving at eight in the morning the next day. Out the window was no better, it was just clouds and the Atlantic Ocean, oh what fun.

In the end, he ended up listening to the music on his laptop, well that was until the battery dead, then he was really up a creek. He figured he could try and catch some of the sleep his missed thanks to Ben, but that of course failed quickly. He wasn't sure his he couldn't get comfortable for if it was the ten (hundred) kids on the plane who decided crying was the best thing to do.

So after a fight with the crappy pillow the sturdiest gave him, the plane landed after a two hour delay to rain. Well this was turning out to be a great trip so far. He shouldn't really complain, all his baggage got their safely and the rain had let up enough for them to walk to the rental car and not get in dripping wet. Of course he was in the back seat again, all by him self, what fun.

"So Riley did you find anything?" Ben asked when they pulled away from the airport and on to the busy streets of a rainy London.

"Yes, Ben, as a matter of a fact I did, but then again when don't I." Riley said with a sense of pride, there really hadn't been something he couldn't do. "So I went digging around for the name Kirkland, Arthur Kirkland to be specific. I found there was an old manner still under that name…or so I think it was." Riley passed some paper to Abigail who yelped slightly at him doing so. "See there's a map from the airport and everything."

"What about his relation with this Alfred F. Jones." Abigail asked turning to Riley who stopped.

"Well that's the part I'm still looking into." Riley gave a nervous laugh, "but here's something interesting about the painting. It is estimated to have been done in the late 1600s, early 1700s, and mostly likely done by a Co—"

"That can't be right." Ben cut in, leaving Riley lost.

"What? No, Ben I called the museum and that's what they said an export said." Riley defended with a nervous laugh. "The man was Arthur and the little boy was Alfred, but they aren't sure why the two are together."

"That would make Alfred an old man when Washington was in office." Ben informed, his heart still fixed on the fact that he was right.

"What are you talking about Ben?" Abigail asked just as lost as Riley.

"Alfred was in his late teens when Washington was in office, he wrote about in that book Riley is so fixed one." Ben informed.

"Well maybe the Kirkland family will be able to shed some light on the subject." Abigail said with a smile.

* * *

_I know I am quick to get to the point of where they were going, but I couldn't think of another way to get the story started and you can't really start it with Hetalia characters, it would be weird (Alfred in the beginning is the exception). It took me a while to do something other then dialect in the beginning, it gets better I promise. This chapter is somewhat short too, others will be longer I promise_

_Please RxR  
_


	3. The Kirkland Connection

_-finally get's off her lazy ass- Yah, I updated, and y'all were afraid I wasn't going to finish it. Trust me, I'm just starting to get to the good part and I'm the _writer._ Still sorry it took so long, I had school and shit like that. (O_O omg I'm cursing)_

_I don't own anything...put the idea of slamming the two together XD  
_

* * *

Arthur was enjoying something of a day off; his boss had been nice enough to see something was eating at the man and sent him home with a nice cup of Earl Grey tea. Now Arthur was reading a book he forgot he even owned. It was a nice break from the busy day he had had, and it defiantly took his mind off of the call he had received early that day from Alfred.

It was a usual day in London, rainy as always. It was the perfect weather for cuddling up with a book and just reading. So when there was a knock on the door, Arthur was rather confused. Not many people visited him unannounced, save Alfred from the fact, sales people had had enough door slammed in the face to just simply avoid the household.

He was confused, just a bit thrown off; maybe some poor lad was lost and simply need some direction. There was a quick set of knocks as Arthur reached the door, frowning as he did so; Arthur was defiantly going to hit Alfred, if it was the American. The door opened to not one American, but three, but he wasn't sure how he knew that.

Two of them were male, both with dark brown hair, but the older one was taller then the other one who was shifting an interesting bag about his shoulder. The other was a woman, she had lovely blonde hair and something of a warm smile despite the fact that she seemed chilled to the bone. Arthur raised a thick eyebrow to them, trying to figure out why they were knocking on his door.

"Mr. Kirkland?" The taller male spoke, becoming a dead give away of the American feeling coming from them.

"Yes?" Arthur confirmed with question.

"I'm Benjamin Gates, this is Abigail Chase," he motioned towards he woman who gave a small hello, "and this is Riley Poole." The younger male waved and shifted about nervously, Arthur had to fight back yelling at the lad to stop his non-sense fidgeting. "Do you mind if we came in and talked?"

Arthur eyed the trio before nodding and letting them in, but he just wanted to know what they wanted.

* * *

"Ben!" Riley hissed in Ben's ear once the blonde man who answered the door, a very fine and classy member of the Kirkland family, had left the room to fetch some tea. The trio was sitting on the couch in on of the living rooms in the front, which looked like it stilled head the old fashion that looked of an older age. "He looks like the man from the picture!"

"Riley there is no way that's true." Ben hissed back. "They're probably from the same family line; no doubt he inherited some looks."

"Will you two talk about something else!" Abigail hissed lowly, before the man who let them in returned, handing them each a cup. Abigail thanked him with a warm smile before fixing it to her liking. "This is a lovely house you have here, Mr. Kirkland."

"A bit large, but yes, it is rather lovely." Kirkland said with a fond smile. "Excuse my rudeness, but what bring you to my house."

"We're treasure hunters, in case you haven't heard of us." Ben informed and Kirkland raised an eyebrow to him as he took a sip of his tea. "We're currently investigating a treasure on request of the President, sir. We were wondering if you could help us with something."

"I don't have to help you, know that, but I'll have to see if I want too." Kirkland informed resting in the back of his chair. "Please tell me what the bloody hell you yanks want."

Ben exchanged looks with the others around him before Abigail spoke up. "Your family seems to have a past with a man named Alfred F. Jones, what it is we don't know, but we need to figure out how he is connected to a possible treasure." They watched as Kirkland shifted in his chair slightly, seeming to be in thought.

"I don't have a clue what you're talking about." He laughed out like it was some kind of joke.

"Mr. Kirkland, have you seen this picture before?" Riley said shoving a printing of the portrait towards the man, he reached for it. His green eyes narrowed dangerously, but he didn't say anything. "It's at a local museum, said to be donated by the royal family at your family's request."

"Get out." Kirkland muttered as his grip on the paper tightened.

"Mr. Kirkland please, it would really help us." Abigail reasoned, but she saw she was testing his temper at the time.

"I said get OUT!" Kirkland spoke louder and sharper than before.

"Be reasonable—"

"I'm being completely _reasonable_. I'm not telling you a thing. Now _GET OUT!_" Kirkland was on his feet now, his body shaking with anger. "I don't know what gave you the nerve of coming here; leave before I call the police!"

"Mr. Kirkland we only want to know what your x-amount of greats grandfather is doing with that man." Kirkland stopped suddenly and shock washed over him.

"You have no clue what you're after, do you?" Kirkland said suddenly extremely calm, which drew Riley, who had been quick to flow the man's instructions, back in. The trio of Americans looked at the Englishmen with question.

"We're not sure what exactly we're looking for…yet." Ben corrected, before Kirkland had some laughter bubble up through his throat.

"You really don't have a bloody clue." Kirkland laughed.

"Why to I have a feeling you know what it is we're after." Riley asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The world is connected to the treasure…very much like the first treasure you found," Kirkland said posing himself just so. The three looked at him, and he laughed, "I do tend to stay up to date on the news around the world, it shouldn't be that much of a shock. The treasure you're after has many…_families _involved with it."

"So you'll help us?" Riley asked excitedly. Kirkland went to go say something but stopped.

"I didn't say that, but I suppose I could work in a reason for tagging along." Kirkland said with something of a sinister smile. "I warn you, if you are after Jones and not the treasure, you will be answer to the barrel of my gun."

"Sir, we aren't out to hurt any member of the Jones family." Ben insured to a good measure, offering his hand for a hand shake. Kirkland eyed it with sharp green eyes before getting up, but not once did he take the hand.

In fact he walked out of the room and down the hallway to the staircase. The three, who were confused and not once thinking of exploring the house uninvited, peeked around the corner. Kirkland had opened some door at the side of the staircase. He turned back to the group and with a bored look urged them forward. He was muttering to himself as the three followed him doing the stone stairs.

* * *

Arthur didn't go down into his basement unless it was extremely necessary, which covered doing spells and curses. He had never really come down for the reason he was going down there for. What he was looking for was behind some heavy wooden door. He had thrown many unwanted things in there, things that hadn't exactly been burned or torn in the ocean.

With a sharp shove, Arthur had opened the door, leaving the three treasure hunters to stare in awe at the dust he had kicked up from doing so. Ben was the first to enter, followed by Abigail, and Arthur had to shove Riley in. He closed the door behind them, reaching for the old rusty lantern in the room and lighting the oils inside.

The place was littered with old maps and records, swords he hadn't touched in years, and other things others had given him. It seemed like he had just opened up the North Pole to a group of children, Arthur watched as Ben and Abigail dealt with the maps and old documents with such care. Riley seemed to take interest in all the weapons.

"Careful, those weapons can still kill people." Arthur warned and Riley was quick to place the swords down.

"This is amazing." Abigail spoke with awe as she ran her hands over the folded papers. "Mr. Kirkland, why would you keep so much history locked up."

"The government knows everything that is locked up in here and they will not pester me to hand it over." Arthur informed sourly.

"These are treasure maps." Ben pointed out and the other two circled around him.

"They'll lead you to an empty spot." Arthur said as he placed the lamp down and looked through his collections of maps. "You won't find the treasure you're looking for in those maps."

"Mr. Kirkland why do you have all of this?" Ben asked as he pulled out a pair of glasses to look at the maps closer.

Before Arthur could make up some reason, Abigail cut in. "Oh Ben, look here's a letter from Alfred to Arthur." She pushed the paper towards Ben and Arthur's heart stopped. Arthur was a bit slow in intercept the sheet. "In the letter Alfred refers to Arthur as a brother," she pointing to parts of the sheet, "but then he talks about leaving."

"Let me see that." Arthur said snatching the sheet and shoving it in with the maps that littered the table, laughing all the while. "That is greatly irrelevant to what you're looking for."

"Mr. Kirkland, sir, that could be a very important piece." Ben said shocked.

"It is _not important."_ Arthur stressed before laying out a map. "Not many people know about this treasure, only members of the select…_families_, know of its existence. According to…the history in this room, a small group of Southern yan—people found out about it. In turn tracking down…the Jones….family to get the key to unlocking what it holds."

"What is in this treasure, any way?" Ben asked, and Arthur looked at him blankly.

"No one really knows."

* * *

_Sorry if things are moving along to fast, I'm not use to writing National Treasure, but now that Hetalia is in it, it kind of dwindles into a slower passed thing. Okay quick thing about Arthur talking about the end, how he is saying Families and everything, I have a feeling that only the high government knows about countries. Arthur is just stressing families so countries doesn't topple out of his mouth. I'm sorry if the Nation Treasure characters are a bit out of character, I'm trying to get them, I think I have Riley down, but I'm not sure about Ben and Abigail, please tell me if I'm not._

_Wee~ Please RxR  
_


	4. Hotel Enemy

_--climbs out of pile of reviews and stuff of that sort- I have...another chapter. Yes, I was able to get something up before I curled up in my bed and went to sleep, (hopefully I dream up some treasure). Yes, strange thing I have pretty much everything planned, but the treasure, if you guy have any ideas tell me and I'll see if it spark something._

_I don't own anything, except an appointment date for my wisdom teeth to go bye-bye.  
_

* * *

There was no argument to the fact that Kirkland was coming with them on this hunt. It seemed he was more worried about this youngest generation of Jones to openly give them information. Ben was fine with the whole thing really, what was one more (knowledgeable) member to the team. Kirkland had gone up to his room to grab some thing quickly.

The blonde man didn't take long in reality, at it was hard to tell if he actually grabbed anything. It appeared he just grabbed a black coat and a hat. When Riley asked why Kirkland had gone and grabbed a hat he got a rather stuck up answer of, "A gentleman always wears a hat." Riley grumbled to himself and Ben watched a small smile work it way onto the Englishman's lips.

Ben hadn't exactly figured out how long their stay here was going to be, he had figured however one night. So when he pulled up to the hotel, Kirkland was quick to scold him about having the ability of staying at his house. The rant really only seemed to land on Abigail and Riley who promised it was for one night. Some how that calmed the man down.

While Ben and Abigail confirmed their reservations for two rooms, Kirkland and Riley stood off to the side. It was clear Riley was not use to the silence here. "So is it always this gloomy here?" Riley asked pointing to the outside.

"It can be." Kirkland informed as he eyed a group of men that were getting their rooms next to Ben and Abigail. Riley followed his gaze to find one of the bags the men were holding had a symbol on it with the initials NHS.

"Oh that's cool, what I need trip to take for National Honor Society." Riley laughed out, but Arthur scolded.

"Yes, very cool indeed." Kirkland hissed before Abigail come strolling over to the two.

"Okay so there's been a bit of a change in rooms. Mr. Kirkland is bunking with you, Riley, and Ben and I will take the other one." Abigail informed, and Riley fought back something of a groan, of all people while the old young man. Kirkland however was still eyeing the group with seemed to be whispering on some of the outer members.

"Ben didn't reserve a bed for you." Kirkland asked and Abigail laughed lightly.

"No, no, Mr. Kirkland, it's quite all right—"

"Ben and her are kind of a thing." Riley said bluntly, earning a hit to the arm in doing so. He complained as he rubbed the "wounded" spot all the way to and in the elevator as it was closing.

* * *

There was a knock on the door, which started Riley from a small nap he had somehow managed to grab. Kirkland was a rather quiet guy when he was reading, though he seemed to be a bit edgy. Though he would glance at the door from time to time, Riley figured it was the evenly measured page turning of some book he had picked up. Riley wasn't sure if it was the bible or the phonebook, all the mattered was that he got some sleep.

Riley had called room serves a few hours ago for another pillow, and he wasn't sure if it came yet, so of course he jumped right out of bed, earning a look from Kirkland. "That must be room service."

"No they came ten minutes after you called." Arthur said turning back to the book (which was the bible).

"Must be Ben or Abigail, what do they want?" Riley whined as he walked towards the door. He didn't notice Arthur was slowly closing the book and placing it on the table next to me. There was the sound of more knocking. "Relax Ben, I'm going, I'm coming."

Riley opened the door to find two of the men he remembered in the National Honor Society bunch that was in London. Though, they didn't look so nice up close. "Ben ain't here!" one of the men said shoving Riley back with a great force and letting themselves in.

"Good God, can you not kill the English language." Kirkland said levelly as he got up, the other man was quick to pull a gun.

"You, stop right there!" The other man snapped, he was smaller than the first one, who now had Riley cornered.

"I've been wondering when you were going to come knock." Kirkland said sitting down. "So what bring you here to my humble country?"

"You're going to come with us."

"No, I don't think I will."

"Maybe we should, Mr. Kirkland they have guns."

"Not so fast Riley." Kirkland spoke levelly like he had been through this before. "I'm use to being held at gun point."

"This happens to you often?!"

"Will you shut up!"

"Leave the lad out of this." Kirkland hissed at the man who grabbed a cornered Riley. The man tossed Riley into the bathroom and blocked the door. "Surely we can talk about like civil gentlemen." _BANG!_

"That can't be good." Riley said as he pressed his ear against the door. There were more bangs and thumbs to follow.

* * *

The whole hotel was quick to lock itself down, and Arthur was quick to move. Yes, a few centuries of warring experience did pay of. Besides he was use to having a sit down with Francis and ultimately landing a few bruises on the man's pretty little face. He fought in the middle ages; not even America street fighting beat that. Though where Arthur was soaring inexperience, they were soaring in numbers. Still Arthur had fought people on horses.

The first man was a scrawny little man, easily Arthur's weight and size. The second man was bigger, like Ivan big. The two had teamed up, the Ivan-sized man grabbed him from behind, how Arthur wasn't sure, but it happened. The first's man job was to search Arthur for anything useful, he found Arthur's foot in his face. Getting away from the second man proved harder than he though, and more men seemed to keep coming.

People grabbed at him in the big man's hold, they whispered darkly to one another. Arthur did everything to break free, even if that meant breaking the condense of the room. There was a loud gun shot, and the hurt and wounded men went crawling out and away. The man who shot the gun was clearly the leader, Arthur could tell. He seemed to have a wiry bread, it wasn't long. In a way he seemed to make some (_some_) of Ivan's ideas seem not so bad.

"So this is the famous British Empire," the man let out with a whistle and Arthur struggled, "the Mighty Arthur Kirkland, and the infamous Iggy."

"You've done your research, I'm impressed." Arthur snapped lowly with narrow green eyes.

"I will say I am a bit shocked to find you here." The man said walking closer, his gun fixed on Arthur. "Look I don't know, what you told the first two, but let me tell you some real quick now. You are going to help us; no doubt dangling you will get our target's attention."

Arthur growled, spitting at the man, yes low as it was, it was very well needed. That only got the barrel of the gun push up into his neck. There was a thud suddenly; causing everyone to turn, there among the fleeing men was Ben and Abigail. Arthur was quick to kick the leader and surprise the larger man. He could hear Riley pounding at the door asking to be let out. Ben and Abigail were quick to find get him, mean while Arthur had the gun in hand.

"Ben, Abigail, Riley, I would suggest heading to the car, I'll catch up." Arthur waited until they were a good distance out of hearing. "Do not test me." Arthur spoke in a firm and low voice. "I know people you would not like crossing, people you would have nightmares about. I've been through countless wars, and I have the bloody scars to prove it. The bloody Spaniard bowed to me. So when I tell you to stop tracking people like me down, I mean it." Arthur pocketed the gun and gave a glare that could have killed anyone.

"Don't let him get away!" Arthur heard the leader yell as he bolted down the hallway.

* * *

_Because every hunt as to have a bad guy...or guys. And before people really start thinking the National Honor Society is out for the treasure their not...they are too busy placing all their members on probation, glad I dropped out. I explained the name later, but I realized not to long ago I could have used CSA too. -evil laugh- _

_Any way this was really suppose to happen when they were getting on an elevation and Arthur went like total Bond/Jack Bower(sp?) on everyone. There was going to be this big shot out and Ben and everyone found out he was the UK way to soon for my liking so, I tried this. I like this better, Arthur goes all Pirate/Empire on the bad guys. Kick their asses Arthur, be the seme you once were (XD), do it for Alfred! Okay, I is done I think._

_Please RxR and tell me any treasure ideas.  
_


	5. A frienemy in France

_NOOO!!! Matthew beat Alfred in hockey! Just kidding, I think it's cool, seeing as how Canada beat the record for winning the most gold metals and American beat the record for most medals in the the winter Olympics. So as a present to the world I give you all a new chapter. Of course I really want to kick myself, I had a sudden idea and it doesn't work with where I'm at...which means I have to write at least two chapters, but I think it ill be more action packed...and just plain mean. Let's do it!_

_Oh and then I got another story idea -is shot- which I think is amazing and have been writing it like non stop. God, it's so angsty too, but I don't care. Basically it's USxUK and their under a curse where when they plan to confess to the other one of them is killed, and they start a whole new life and another cycle. It's kinda fun.  
_

_I don't own anything.  
_

* * *

"When I said get a plane ticket to anywhere I did not mean get a plane ticket to _France_." Arthur snapped at the three once they had landed and were getting off the plane. After the rather strange encounter with the men, Arthur had insisted upon leaving the country completely, on the quickest flight out as well. They didn't have to worry about baggage, they had left that in their hotel room, and Riley had his computer bag. Ben, Abigail, and Riley had yet to get an explanation as to who Arthur was running from and why. They didn't ask how he got them through security so fast and on a small jet plane, but Arthur did. The whole ride there no one opened their mouth; Arthur was looking out the window like someone was going to sneak and get him.

Abigail had gotten tickets to the soonest flight leaving, which was France, and they missed it, but Arthur, without looking, shoved it into some pilots hands and told him to go. So now they were in France, _Paris_, France. Arthur wasn't exactly talking about rainbows and happy thing. No he had his arms crossed in the back of the cab.

Arthur, though it pained him, had asked for the cab to head to Francis's house, of all places, in something of broken French. With a confused look, the driver understood and drove off. No one asked where they were going, they were just going. Of course when they pulled up to a large house…again, questions started bubbling up.

"You own a house here too?!" Riley asked shocked and Arthur scolded, the very idea.

"Like bloody hell I would." Arthur snapped sharply before turning back to the driver as to his pay. "I don't have Euros."

As if Francis had the ability to sense when Arthur was having trouble with something, of course before Arthur knew who it was, the right amount of pay was placed in the drivers hand and an apology and thanks were exchanged. Arthur kicked Francis in the shin at him doing so.

"Damn Frog, I could have handled that myself." Arthur hissed at Francis as he whined slightly to the pain Arthur gave him.

"With no money, I would like to see you try." Francis earned a stab to the foot and a deadly glare. "I was kidding, I was kidding." Francis spoke ducking and dodging his way to the sidewalk where the treasure hunters were standing. "Oh, who do we have here?"

"Mr. Kirkland who is this gentleman?" Abigail asked, watching Francis and smartly keeping her distance from him.

"They're with you?"

"Yes, Francis they're with me. I can be a social butterfly too you know." Arthur snapped, kicking Francis again. "Ben, Abigail, Riley, this is Francis Bonnefoy, he's a past…acquaintance." Francis was seriously about to object to the statement when Arthur slammed his foot down. "Francis, this is Benjamin Gate, Abigail Chase, and Riley Poole. Now that we done with bloody interruptions, I need you're help Francis." Arthur blushed out, Francis of course laughed so hard Arthur was sure his lungs would explode.

"Mr. Bonnefoy, Mr. Kirkland ran into some trouble in London. He's been found out." Ben informed and Francis stopped.

"By who?" Francis asked with wide eyed.

"N.H.S." Arthur said slowly.

* * *

"You do realize if they back tracked me, they are bound to find out you too Francis." Arthur hissed at Francis who was fixed on fixing the guests of his house a lovely French dinner. Arthur kept pestering him.

"Arthur, you should relax it's been something of a crazy day for you." Francis insisted with a sigh.

"Francis, have you been bloody listening to me! They're going to _backtrack _you!" Arthur insisted again.

"Believe me I heard you, but mostly everyone is connected to Alfred in one way or another." Francis said finishing up his glass of wine. "We all may very well be done for. Those treasure hunters may be of some help to us as well though."

"In finding Alfred or the reason we ventured to the New World?"

"That I do not know, but you shouldn't be worrying you little ass over them so much."

* * *

In reality Abigail Chase can't help but have a worry for people, Ben never made that any bit of chance to fade away, and Riley…well Riley was just a magnet to bad luck. Not that he ever got her, or Ben for that matter, but Riley was usually the person the gun was pointed at. So busting him out of some blockaded bathroom wasn't unusual and she was worried if he was alright. That and she had another reason to pester him.

Riley had probably heard everything that had happened and gone down. He had to he was locked in the bathroom for Pete's sake. Ben knew this as well, and though the two had heard the mumbles of the conversation, they both knew Riley heard it clearer, even if it was through a door. Riley, however, was quick to get into his happy spot and not let any one in. Still he could only be pestered so long before he snapped.

Unknown to them for the most part, Riley couldn't really block their pestering, especially Ben's, who had of course found him in some rather run down computer place. Abigail was a beautiful woman, and though Riley was not interest in her, it was hard to ignore the fact. Being sandwiched in between the two was beginning to become worse than the plane ride to London.

"Okay, I heard something!" Riley said frustrated, he couldn't take it any more. "It's crazy and doesn't make a lot of sense. Besides I probably heard it wrong, seeing as how it was through a door." He hoped that would stop them from asking about it.

"Well what do you _think_ you heard?" Abigail asked, and Riley sighed.

"Okay don't laugh."

"Why would we laugh, Riley?" Ben asked like a cute 'innocent' child would.

"I thought I heard something about Mr. Kirkland being the quote famous British Empire, the Mighty Arthur Kirkland, and the infamous Iggy." Riley said somewhat quickly with a fidget as he finished saying it. Ben burst out laughing. "See I told you."

"Ben!" Abigail snapped. "Anything else Riley?"

"Nope, I was trying to figure out if I was awake."

The three were silent for a moment, just in time to hear something being shouted in the Kitchen before footsteps came storming down the hall. Another followed with laughter floating in the air. A blushing and angry looking Briton grabbed his coat and reached for the door.

"I can't bloody deal with this, I'm off to a Pub." Kirkland growled at the laughing Frenchman who had now come into view.

"Don't come back too drunk _mon ami_." Francis called and the door slammed harshly. Francis turned to find the three treasure hunters looking at with confusion. Francis chuckled, "He does this regularly when he comes here, though he usually goes to a café."

"Mr. Bonnefoy—"

"Oh just call me Francis."

"Francis, what is Mr. Kirkland's first name?" Ben asked.

"He didn't tell you?" The three nodded and Francis sighed. "That is very like him almost. Arthur is his first name, why do you ask?"

"Just Arthur?" Abigail asked and Francis nodded. "So he is Arthur Kirkland. Look Riley you heard something right."

"That doesn't explain the empire thing I heard…or Iggy, what is that anyway?" Riley hissed, as he reached for his computer. He harshly thumped at it, while Abigail eyed Francis he was quickly chugging his wine. She went to nudge Ben and got Riley along the way.

"Are you okay, Francis?" Abigail asked as the Frenchman said down in the chair across the way from him.

"That English bastard really put you three up to this?" Francis asked with a nervous chuckle.

"Up to what?" Abigail asked.

"About the N.H.S., sure they have a few Neo-N.H.S members in America still, but they have no clue what they're after."

"Well the guys at the hotel seemed to know what they were getting into." Riley said turning back to his computer and typing something endlessly as he spoke. "They had guns and everything. Heck they held Mr. Kirkland, or Arthur, at gun point for a while. I think he just pissed them off."

"He pisses just about everyone off." Francis added quickly, but he quickly seemed to become to the realization that the whole act, really wasn't an act. "Did you here anything else…?" Francis seemed to have had Riley's name escape his wits.

"Something about bring their target out of or something like that. Look I was locked in a bathroom, I wasn't hearing correctly."

"Damn this really isn't turning out to be a joke." Francis muttered to his hand and the three somehow seemed to catch it.

* * *

_Okay I seriously thought everyone was psychic with the whole "You should like totally had Francis be in there so they can see how they act with each other" -wonders when the world started talking like Poland- But yeah, I had to put France in there, it is not a Hetalia fan fic without him or mention of him. And if I go with the new plan, Matthew will be in the story as well. By the way I still fail, no treasure idea yet, though I did like the mutant rubber duck one, it made me lol._

_Okay so to explain the chapter, I don't think there is much really to explain, except the backtracking thing, because Alfred has like had a some connection with the other countries in the world. Other than that there isn't really anything I could tell you. Oh God I love Riley, why doesn't anyone get the fact that he was locked in a bathroom and couldn't hear correctly. XD_

_Please RxR my mind zombies...I mean...dedicated readers.  
_


	6. Safety doesn't last forever

_XD...I hopefully create a schedule where I update every weekend on this story. _

_Oh and one more thing, I'm writing something for the Hetalia Kink meme on livejournal...just thought you all should know._

_I don't own anything...yet  
_

* * *

He was cursing just about everything he could think as his feet pounded into the ground. He cursed his gun for being taken away from him. He cursed his national clearness for not getting him in into the building with his gun. He cursed the lady at the front desk who told him he couldn't go in because of some stupid reason. He cursed the cars on the street for almost running him over, and the metro for being overly crowded. He cursed his chaser for not giving him one damn moment to catch some much needed breath.

God, he hadn't been running this much since he could remember, maybe the day when the whole thing started, but even then it wasn't like this. He had been able to scurry back to his boss; finding a warning would do nothing of help, and merely sent parting words before darting out again. This wasn't like anything he had done before, and he was all in all just running extremely low on everything.

He didn't remember the last time he ate, or had a good night sleep, or even a whole glass of a single drink. The people of the city seemed too careless about him, maybe a few old women and concerned doctors, but he was quick to assure them everything was fine. He bolted past his house, closing his eyes and pushing his burning legs onward. Oh, how he missed his house.

That wasn't important at the moment, not at the moment he simply needed to get away from his followers, and sharp turns with little warning were paying of slightly. Maybe in a few hours he would lose them for a good deal, they seemed to be every where, and he was losing all sanity it seemed.

* * *

Arthur would have liked to say, his night at the bar had gone just swimmingly, but even that would have been a faulty April Fool's joke. He had had a few good glasses of something strong mixed with something plain. He was just about to order another, much to the pub worker's dismay, when he found his quick shoot off had only lasted so long. He wasn't as drunk as he appeared, and he figured that was a good thing, maybe they would mistake him for some local drunkard and not the United Kingdom.

Stumbling a bit as he existed, he pressed some amount of money on the table and told the tender to keep the change in the best French he could hopefully pull off. The man seemed happy Arthur was leaving and gave him a cheery good-bye like they were old friend, so the world could have miracles sometimes.

He quickly shuffled by the table possessing the very thing Abigail had gotten tickets to get away from, he could tell by the necklace they each wore. Granted they weren't the same man, a small group, ranging from about Alfred's size to maybe Kiku's. They seemed somewhat related, and they acted like it. Some rag-tag team of brothers and cousins, maybe more, Arthur didn't know and he wasn't going to find out. However he quick shot by them, caused some mischief to rise, but it died quickly.

Arthur was happy to reach the door without any of them following him, or calling him out on anything. Then of course he had to stumble onto two older looking men. Fumbling about an apology, and earning a laugh from the two, Arthur's eyes zeroed in on a similar necklace. Could something go right for once in his life?

"Hey, it's alright, some men just ain't got what takes to hold 'em." One man laughed, as he gently braced Arthur, while the other seemed to bend down to pick something up.

"Whoa-ho, look John, he's a Brit." The second man said holding up a fallen passport, Arthur reached to grab the thing, only to be pushed back slightly. "Mr. Arthur Kirkland, you best learn to watch your things when you're drunk." The second laughed and the first joined him.

"Will do…thanks for picking you the bloody thing." Arthur said holding his hand out to reserve the little booklet back. The second pressed it into his hand as the laughter died.

"Wait…Kirkland?" The first questioned, "Arthur Kirkland?" Arthur started padding off quickly in the wrong direction but he could careless at the moment. "Billy, ain't that who Robert and all them went after? Ya know the English one?"

"Shit, he's getting away. Tell the boys!" Arthur bolted down the roads, happy years of nothing but rum had done something handy other than make him forget things.

* * *

Abigail sighed, leave it to Ben to find history and home all in the same place, still he was better then Riley who was fiddling about his computer. "I'm updating," he had said when she told him to do something more productive then just sitting around the computer. After all there was still one huge mystery they were all counting on Riley to figure out. They were still clueless as to how Arthur Kirkland, the First, or that's what they figured, was connected to Alfred.

Francis hadn't been much help to them, merely leaving them aloft to any questions they asked, but he had been kind enough to offer Ben is Library to "piece things together as best he could". Ben had managed to drag Riley, who complained about it being too stuffy and not worth the whole thing, and got him searching about on the computer. Ben smiled when he saw Abigail in the doorway, handing her some random book to read.

The three were soon working in silence, except for the sound of typing and clicking, and maybe turns of a page and something scribbled down on a piece of paper. There was little if any process made, and Abigail sighed slightly looking up from her book, she didn't even know how any of the information inside went along with what they were looking for.

"Have any of us found anything useful?" Riley said, and Abigail found him extremely lounging in his chair.

"Not that I can tell." Abigail said waving her book in the air as a sign of defeat.

"There has to be something useful." Ben said, rubbing the bridge of his nose, and looking at the array of books he had opened. "What is the question."

"You mean you can't get some riddle or anything useful from anything?" Riley said sitting up more.

"Not right now." Ben sighed, getting up and pacing about the room. "Mr. Bonnefoy has just about the same maps and information, Mr. Kirkland _let_ us see."

"Ben, there is nothing in that letter that was extremely important." Abigail assured.

"Still, don't you think their holding something back from us?"

"Yes, but maybe it's like how Mr. Kirkland said, these families are connected to the treasure. Ben, maybe it's something we shouldn't find."

A silence sat on the three treasure hunters, only to be ruined by a loud crashing sound. The door slammed close sharply, and there was shouting, in what seemed to be a mix of languages. The trio quickly hurried about to see what was going on. They found both Arthur and Francis with their backs against the door, as there was a heaving pounding, and they were arguing never the less.

Glass shattered about the house, the pounding on the door never once stopped; only it lessened in volume. There were loud shouts outsides as well as the ones coming in from the inside.

"What's going on?" Ben asked quickly, instantly ducking at another loud crashing sound.

"Oi, my windows!" Francis said as he cringed, looking in panic at Arthur, he grunted. "Arthur, what gave you the bright idea to come running here?"

"They could have found this bloody house eventually, Frog." The Englishman shouted above the other shouts. "I told you they would find you eventually."

"I thought you were getting revenge, mon ami!" the Frenchman shouted back.

"Hey!" Abigail sounded harshly above all the banging, crashing and yelling. The two men fell silent suddenly. "What in the world is going on?! This is the second time we've been attacked by someone after Mr. Kirkland."

"These people weren't after me." Arthur snapped roughly. "They came here for the Frog, but they recognized my name from the group that was bloody after me in London. That all means they found you out Francis!" Arthur was glaring at the Frenchman who was completely shocked by the whole thing.

"They're after the treasure you all know about then." Riley said. "You know it would be nice if you could have one treasure hunt without someone working against us."

"Francis we need to leave." Arthur barked sharply, "Get out of Paris and go some where else."

"Where?"

"I don't care, you bastard, just not here and not London!"

Gunfire rang in the air, a loud shot, followed by a few seconds of silence followed it before, the shouts echoed about again. Francis gave a slight whimper, making Arthur turn quickly, and cursing under his breath. Abigail was the first to realize what had happened, Ben followed quickly. Arthur pressed his ear against the door.

Sharply Arthur shoved Francis into the nearby room, hissing for the others to follow and stay low. Within seconds more gun fire shattered about the door, but it didn't fall. "Okay, slightly new plan." Arthur snapped, reaching in his coat for something. "The three of you get Francis the bloody hell out of here, but do not take him to the hospital, I repeat, not the hospital." Arthur nudged Francis with his elbow, earning a groan for the man. "You know where to go."

"What about you?" Riley asked with panic.

"Do what I say and I'll catch up."

* * *

To say he President of France did not look surprised at all when three Americans and his country were at his door was straight lies. Yes, Francis had stopped by from time to time and socialized, speaking of political matters and all around enjoying a good glass of wine, he never really came with a wounded shoulder. In fact it wasn't long before the wound was rightfully tended too and the explanation came pouring out of his mouth.

"_Monsieur Kirkland les a menés à votre maison?!_" The president snapped sharply. "_L'anglais est hors pour nous, oui?_"

"_Non, non, ils sont les gens de Monsieur Jones."_ Francis replied gently. "_Mais il ne les a pas envoyé ou._"

The president looked at the man shocked, Americans had attacked his country and yet they weren't sent by the American country himself, didn't those things take the American's approval. His eyes darted over to the three Americans on the couch across the room, they were muttering among themselves, flipping through books Francis had asked for them to have. Only one was fiddling with his laptop.

"_Où Monsieur Kirkland est maintenant?_" The President of France asked gently and out of concern almost, causing his country to huff ignorantly.

Francis went to open his mouth, only to have a loud piercing scream cut him off from the statement. Guards rushed about the house, they all heard them. For a few moments there was nothing, just pure listening. Nothing came to the ears quickly, there was the soft padding of steps though, and the door creaked open, a guard throwing Arthur in with a hard scowl.

"_Monsieur Kirkland_," the President stammered a bit, the three treasure hunters looked up. "What is all this about Americans attack _Monsieur Bonnefoy?_"

"Mm…do you have tea?" Arthur asked, and the President made some movement for someone to fetch something for the man. Arthur didn't talk till some scrawny woman came rushing in with everything he needed to make the tea just perfect. Taking a sip, Arthur spoke, "You mean Francis didn't tell you?"

"As best he could."

"How typical of you." Arthur shot a glance at Francis how was quick to flick him off, "oh puck you too, Frog." Arthur spat sourly. "Either way, you could say we've been found out."

The President looked like he was going to say something other than what came out of his mouth. "By whom?"

"N.H.S." Arthur said simply.

"The National Honor Society?" Riley questioned loudly, reminded the important government figures they were there. Arthur sighed audibly, his green eyes catching Francis's for a second before he fully turned to the three treasure hunters.

"No, the _Nation _Hunter Society." Arthur said flatly.

* * *

_Okay, all French speakers or whatever I know...my French sucks, I use a translator...cause I know Spanish and even then it's only a little. So I'm sorry for the suckiness...but that's the translator told me._

_**Translations- (OMG this is the first time I've ever done this)**_

Monsieur Kirkland les a menés à votre maison?!- _Mr. Kirkland lead them to your house?! or something like that._

L'anglais est hors pour nous, oui?- _The English are out for us, yes?_

Non, non, ils sont les gens de Monsieur Jones._- No, no, they were people of Mr. Jones_

Mais il ne les a pas envoyé ou- _But he didn't send them._

Où Monsieur Kirkland est maintenant?- _Where is Mr. Kirkland now?_

_Okay I have some other things to explain...it was an idea that came to me in another Crossover. Basically the nations had a language of their own, and most of the time they talk it without realizing it. Like Japan can be talking to Greece and Japan hears everything in Japanese and Greece hears everything in Greek...it's kind of a way for them not to learn all the world languages. Of course as, an example, America and England will speak English to each other...because that's their main language. Of course to human's it sounds like noting they've every heard before and is usually described as a mix of languages._

_And the origin of flicking people of and "F*** off" is mentioned. In the Middle ages (I don't remember if it was the British or French who did it) people would cut off someone's middle finger if they were captured or did a crime if they were an archer. The middle finger is very import in firing an arrow, so (I really believe it was the British) use to hold up their middle finger and say "puck off" as to brag that they could shot. God I love world history._

_Please RxR and thinks for reading my rambling  
_


	7. Rest, much needed rest

_Guess what...:D I took my SAT today! _

_Okay, on a side note I have a new chapter for everyone, I'm so excited cause it's getting so good. Of course I need to start writing for it again...seeing as how I still haven't finished chapter 8...and this is 6. Oh well, and there is still no treasure...I have lost of ideas, but I really want Ben and everyone to come back and be like "Look...oh wait no don't look." A lot of people like the idea of having it be the secret to the existence of nations...or something like that...but I'm still not sure._

_I still don't anything...and I'm not sure about an update next week, I'm getting my wisdom teeth out...so I'll try to make it up this week or something. Oh and I have already instructed my mother to tell me if I do anything weird or just be weirder then normal...I wonder if I'll write something...and be all like "what the bloody bananas."  
_

* * *

Ben knew he had good hearing, but maybe he just liked thinking he had good hearing, he wasn't sure any more. Granted he didn't understand much French and the conversation with Francis and the President of France was nothing more then the bits of pieces Abigail placed in his ear in English. Yet, Arthur was speaking straight English to him and he was sure he heard something wrong, and Arthur did not truly strike him as a man who would use a slang term that could easily be something else.

Ben glanced to his right, Abigail was looking just as lost, and to his left Riley had a raised eyebrow. Okay so on the chance Ben did hear what he thought he heard, well then he was lost. Nation Hunter Society. _Nation_ Hunter Society. How did one hunt a nation, nations were many people, and they weren't some kind of animal/person. Yet that wasn't the only thing puzzling him, Abigail had told them that Francis was talking about the attacker being Mr. Jones' people.

Then there was Arthur, it seemed the way he acted sometimes it was like he was older then he looked, Ben had placed him in his early twenties and yet he seemed to act centuries older sometimes. Riley's words from when they first talked, about how Arthur was a complete mirror image of the man from the portrait, and now he name was he same, no second, or anything.

"Okay is it just me or did Arthur just say Nation instead of National?" Riley whispered in Ben's ear, the three noticed Francis and Arthur were in conversation.

"You heard it too?" Abigail hissed, and both men nodded quickly, happy to know the others were swimming in confusion as well.

"What do you think it is?" Ben asked.

"Well they're probably a group of hunters…you know Nation _Hunter _Society." Riley hissed quickly.

"You can't _hunt_ a nation, Riley!" Abigail snapped. "That isn't humanly possible, okay."

"I was just answering Ben's question!"

"Mr. Kirkland, you did mean to say _National_ Hunter Society, right?" Ben asked, shocking the other two out of their whispering argument. Arthur looked over, slow and calm, collecting himself almost.

"No, you heard me correctly, Yank." Arthur replied firmly. "I meant what I said."

"Mr. Kirkland, how is that even possible. You can't hunt a nation down, well in reality you could track them, but it's not like their going to move around." Abigail questioned, with a little laugh to her voice, "A nation is a relatively large group of people organized under a single, usually independent government; a country, to be exact. They don't move around much."

"_We _do move around a lot, Ms. Chase." Arthur said firmly before turning back to the President of France. "I don't think any of those bloody wankers would be stupid enough to come waddling here." He turned back to the treasure hunters. "You best rest up; we'll be leaving in the morning."

"Wait, to where?" Riley asked impatiently.

"Where it all started, America." Arthur said setting his empty tea cup down.

"I think you need to explain some things first." Ben said getting to his feet, the green eyes fixed on him coldly.

"I suppose you won't mind me informing the Queen about how you snuck into the palace, after being extracted from public, rummaged her desk all for some bloody plank of wood." Arthur threatened lowly. "I well explain thing to you when I see them fit. Now I suggest you get some rest, Mr. Gates."

Francis let out a low whistle at the sharp firmness, muttering something in French as the Englishman dismissed himself from the room. The three exchanged glances, how did he know about that? Either way, something told them they best get some rest.

* * *

Of all places, he didn't expect his sanctuary to be a 24 hour pharmacy, but the cashier didn't say anything when he came scrambling at him, just raised an eyebrow and chewed at his gum. For once he was happy to be here, he had lost the people following him a while ago, but in reality this was the last place even he would look for himself. He took refugee in the food isle, sniffling and hoping he would come off as some sick person waddling about.

His eyes darted about the food, he didn't remember the last time he had sat down and actually eaten a good meal. His hand reached for something, anything really, but he shot it down, shoving it in his bombers pocket. He didn't have much money, he could use his credit cards, they would track him that way, and withdrawing money was another way to track him as well. At the time he only had two dollars and forty-three cents, and he was saving that for an emergency. His stomach growled and ached, complaining this was an emergency.

He quickly scurried out of that isle, yawning as he did so. He hadn't slept in a while, and God was he tired; all that running and hiding had pushed him past his limit. Still sleeping was a chance of getting caught and it wasn't like the hotels would keep him on the hush-hush. He groaned, walking about the Advils and cold medicines for sale.

"Hey, did you get kicked out or something?" The raspy voice that was filled with age startled him slightly, causing him to turn a bit quicker than a he usually would. His blue eyes meet the sight of an older man, white headed and balding, glasses sitting on his nose. The man was carrying a few miss match of things in his arm, looking curiously at him.

"Uh…no…not really." He laughed, wincing at how he sounded. "More liked chased out."

The older man laughed, walking his way over to the taller figure. "You know you looked like you've been through hell and back."

"You could say that," he laughed again, smiling through his hunger and tired mind. "You look like you just stepped out of some time capsule, no offence." He remembered something like what the man was wearing, but that was long since outdated.

"Yes, yes, I've heard it before thank you." The man chuckled. "You gonna be okay?" His stomach answered for him, a huge rumbling "no" and a yawn to top it off. The man laughed, "You look like you could use a place to stay the night."

"No, really, I'll be fine." He insisted, but his body was going to have the last word in this battle.

"Look, one night won't hurt," the man said patting him on the back. "You can stay at my place, I got an extra room, you're welcome to stay, but at least come get something to eat." There was no point in arguing, as the man smiled holding out his hand, "Patrick Gates, you?"

"Alfred Jones." He smiled, taking the man's hand.

* * *

Patrick Henry Gates had seen a lot of lost looking teenagers in his life, and Alfred was no different. There was no doubt he was a struggling college student who needed some escape for a while. Besides, he owned a rather large house; it wouldn't hurt to have a little bit of company that was before Alfred almost ate everything he owned. He did apologize with a nervous laugh before just about passing out on the coach. Patrick quickly assisted the sleepy teen to his room.

Alfred fell face first on the bed, and didn't move. If it wasn't for the heavy breaths and slight snores Patrick would have figured he died right there. He walked down the stairs shaking his head; Alfred seemed to be a weird kid, good but weird. Patrick sighed, knowing very well it was known for college students to push their bodies past the promises their minds made. Yet Alfred was shifty and uneasy, like someone was going to reach out and take him. Patrick figured maybe he was some ex-member of a gang, but he had come around in a sense.

Patrick scooped up the boy's jacket, the old and worn leather smooth to his old hands. On the back was a large fifty, what it stood for he didn't know, but it all just seemed to be part of the flavor of the thing. He noted the jacket was old, a Bombers jacket form one of the World Wars, must have been a hand-me-down to the kid. He hung the jacket on the hook by the door, pushing all the lights off and getting himself ready for bed.

* * *

Riley had yet to figure out how Arthur could simply get all the best things, okay so he was a government official, but he was treated like he was the President or something, along with Francis too it seemed. Yet, Riley had never heard of them, so it puzzled them as who they were, and his little amount of sleep wasn't helping his brain function.

He remembered researching all the nation's secrets, sometimes "accidentally" ending up in the wrong place, but he always made it better, right? Still the book was filled of "urban legends". Ben had only managed to prove very few of them for him, but it was better then nothing. Of course Riley had stumbled about some things that had to be urban legend. Of course the more he was around Arthur the more it seemed to become believable.

Arthur had been able to get them a ride, a nice one too, as well as an escort, as for as the people on the street could tell their President was going somewhere. Of course they were going to have to switch cars at some "secret" point and carry out the rest of the trip to the airport, for it was too dangerous for the Englishman to walk the streets freely. Arthur hadn't said a word to them, at least not yet, he kept his mouth shut and eyes out the window, all the while scowling.

Riley fidgeted about, slightly uncomfortable to be in such a fancy ride. Granted he had ridden with the President, but Ben and Abigail were there, all three of them animatedly talking about history and the treasure behind it. Riley was quickly forgotten, but there was something about Arthur and his calm way of not talking to the three that made Riley feel like he didn't fit in. At least Ben and Abigail could chit-chat about something.

They had switched to a rather old looking van, with a security guard dressed causally in the front; they did not look like any one special. If anything the looked like a bunch of rag tag Americans on a trip in Paris, but Arthur still that high and mighty air. Riley knew the driver spoke very little English, and though it appeared Arthur could understand and communicate with the man, he simply didn't, he made Abigail to it.

They neared the airport, Riley was happy to see the planes moving about on the runways and among the gates, but they shot past it all. Drove in the airport, but right past where they were suppose to be dropped off. The sight of the small jet Arthur had used to get them in Paris, much to his displeasure; Riley saw it would be just them and the pilot.

* * *

The planed landed in Washington DC, in good time, Arthur was happy for that. He was greatly focused on getting to the President of the United States, and the long ride had bothered him slightly. The treasure hunters quickly stretched themselves from the long a quiet ride in the private jet. Riley was the first to head to the exit, closely followed by Ben. Abigail followed in line and last it was Arthur to pile out of the plane.

Riley had stopped at the base of the stairs, glancing around, to find that they were indeed in the middle of some huge runway. It was a long walk back to the airport, and there did seem to be no ride insight. He turned to meet Arthur's gaze, as if to see if he knew anything.

"We're going to have to walk aren't we?" Riley asked, glancing back at the distance airport.

"No there should be a ride coming, this is my boss's private plane. I've merely just come as a shock to you yanks." Arthur said, scanning the horizon, smiling at the sight of some speeded black SUV down the runway. "See, look, there's our ride now."

The SUV came to a halt suddenly, and a man in a suit came rushing out, his dark sunglasses heading his eyes. He was older, fifty or some age close to retirement, and the hair on his head was starting to lose its strong blackness.

"Mr. Kirkland, it's been a while," the man said as he removed his glasses, his grey eyes clearly fixed on Arthur; he glanced at the three treasure hunters with something of surprise. "They are with you?"

"Yes, William, they are you me." Arthur said.

"Why didn't you fly commercial?"

"It's become to dangerous, lately," Arthur said looking off towards the airport, than at William's questioning face. "It's the very same reason _he's_ been missing." William's eyes widened suddenly.

"Should I take you to the airport, or a hotel?"

"No, I need you to take the four of us to the White House." William nodded, quickly urging his fellow American's towards the SUV, with Arthur following close behind them.

* * *

_AAAAAAAAnd...I'm still keeping Ben and everyone in the dark...trust me I getting to the point where Arthur finally tells them, but I still haven't written it. Though Arthur is hinting towards it and I think I'm going to have Riley have some stumbled about idea of the thing, but I'm not completely sure yet.  
_

_Oh and I had to throw Patrick in there, and I wanted more Alfred, this story is about him and he has hardly be in it to begin with. I promise Matthew in the next Chapter, cause I found I didn't have to fix as much as I though.  
_

_Please RxR  
_


	8. Shelter fleeing

_I'm so happy, I was able to get chapter 7 up before tomorrow. I know I won't be with anything tomorrow and Friday is in question, but I'm hoping to finish writing chapter 9 before posting 8._

_I don't own anything...yet  
_

* * *

They were stuck in traffic, ironically. Apparently, Arthur could get some government agent to take him right to the President, but there was no control over traffic. At least it was something of a nice chance to regroup, as well as listen to the conversation between William and Arthur in the front seat.

"I will say, I am rather surprised with your sudden appearance." William said as he spied about the traffic. "Matthew arrived yesterday, along with the Prime Minster of Canada," Arthur turned quickly to the comment.

"Matthew's here?" He asked.

"Nothing but foreign affairs, really." William shrugged, "he's worried though, and I don't blame him, some people are starting to get a bit concerned as to where Mr. Jones is."

"Excuse me," Ben said leaning forward in his seat, "who's Matthew?"

William looked at him, before looking at Arthur, who shook his head quickly, "nothing more than a politician for Canada. I forgot what position though. Ha, look we're moving!"

The SUV suddenly found little traffic after that, and a heavy business like silence fell on the vehicle. Ben reclined back into his seat, and Riley and Abigail gave some questioning looks as to the whole situation. It was clear Arthur was keeping something very big from them.

* * *

Matthew was easily ignored in the meetings between the two political leaders. Usually he would be working something out with Alfred, or at least trying to work something out with Alfred, but no he was just plainly sitting on the coach while to two leaders talked quickly about policies and things of that nature. Matthew had nothing better to do, other than looking like he knew what was going on, and was there for any support that might be needed.

The only support he need was support in the fact that Alfred was okay, and that there was no secret keeping him hidden from the world. He sipped at his cool glass of lemonade, usually he wasn't for it, but there was something about the liquid that calmed him down a bit. Like the sugar soothed his worries into gentle nothingness.

Still there just wasn't something right. Yes there was the usual amount of guards in the room as they always were, two for the President and two for them, they were merely here for support, but they just one just seemed like he was out of place. Maybe because Matthew was sure his eyes were glue to him, and were scaling up and down his frame.

He had grown rather use to the fact that he looked like Alfred, sometime the agents miss took him, but humans were better at tell the two apart than nations. Matthew didn't know why, but it was simply the twin excuse from the humans, Matthew had heard it many times when Alfred dragged him into public. "Oh, you two must be twins," at least humans got that they were two different people that looked a like and not two of the same person.

Yet there was just something weird about the whole thing, something that wasn't right at all. The Presidents phone rang loudly in the air, causing Matthew to suddenly jump. Alfred's boss was quick to apologize and head towards to phone. Hold it to his ear there was a musical of "yes", "of course" "I'm in a meeting right now" "what, really?" Eventually the conversation ended with a small, "send them in" and the phone was hung up, with the President returned with a weak smile.

"Who was that?" Matthew's boss asked.

"My secretary, they said a representative from the United Kingdom is here with the treasure hunters I was telling you about last night at dinner." The President answered.

"Oh, and who is the representative?"

"Arthur Kirkland, I believe." Suddenly Matthew found the agent wasn't staring at him for much longer, but his eyes were fixed on the hidden door.

* * *

Ben had been in the oval office before, illegally of course, but it wasn't illegal, no one really found out about it, for all they knew, they were simply looking for Abigail's earring. Still this was the first time he had set foot in the office when there was actually the President there. He smiled; knowing that this room made and broke presidents, but the power the room held was heavy in the air he breathed.

He glanced back at Abigail and Riley, finding their two reactions, Abigail was defiantly seeing the new light, while Riley was simply staring in utter awe of the room. Arthur was quick to shut his gapping mouth with a sharp glare, and Riley straightened up quickly.

Turning back to the room, he noticed the President standing there with his hands in his pockets, and something on his face told them he wasn't sure what to feel at the exact moment. There were two men on the coach, looking at the new members of room. Both of them were blonde, but one was strikingly younger. The younger had longer sunny blonde had, a single fly away hair, with glasses covering bluish eyes. He seemed rather uneasy, and Ben took note of the four security agents in the room, he didn't blame the young man.

"So I guess I should ask what brought you here?" The President asked, swaying on the heels to his toes. He raised an eyebrow in the action.

"Ah…Arthur brought us here." Riley accused, pointing at Arthur who was supposed to be beside him, but instead he was whispering with the younger man. Riley looked from the empty spot to where Arthur was.

"Mr. Kirkland?" The President asking and Arthur looked up at him, "they didn't cause any trouble over in Europe, did they?"

"No, _they_ didn't cause me any trouble at all." Arthur informed straightening up, "Now if you excuse me I was talking with Matthew here."

"Arthur what are you doing here?" The younger man asked, or repeated, Ben wasn't sure.

"Trying to figure out if I can find that blasted brother of yours." Arthur informed, causing the younger man to blink slightly. "He hasn't contacted you or anything lately as he?"

"Like anyone calls me." The man hissed slightly, but the comment seemed to go unheard by Arthur.

"Ah, Ben, I've been meaning to set up some contact with you, you know too see if you've learned anything about you know what." The President asked, as he drew the three to the side. They looked at each other, as if they could produce something that would be pleasing to the man's ears.

"Not that we know of, sir." Abigail said respectively. "We could possibly found a treasure though."

"Yeah, but we always find those." Riley said rolling his eyes, and Ben quickly elbowed him.

"Trust me, Mister President, we've been searching for an answer for you." Ben paused for a few seconds, as if he might produce something of the right words. "We've run into some problems."

"Like what?" The President asked quickly.

"An organization called N.H.S, and no it's not what you think," Abigail informed, "Arthur made that very clear."

"Well how are they causing you problems?"

"Well, they seemed to be aft—" _BANG!_

* * *

When Patrick Gates left the house to restock on food, Alfred hadn't moved from his spot on the bed, sleeping much like he had the night before. When Patrick came back Alfred was still sound asleep, but he had taken most of the bed. It was like the bed was pulling him and keeping him in a deep sleep. Patrick made breakfast and nothing moved. He wasn't going to do anything to wake the boy up, yes, let a sleeping dog lie.

It was around lunch when the younger man stirred; Patrick only knew that because it sounded like Alfred toppled off the bed. Not to long afterwards, did the sound of lagging steps thud their way down the stairs and shuffle into the kitchen. Alfred plopped down in a chair and laid his head on the cool table. Patrick chuckled slightly.

Alfred gave off the vibe that he could definitely sleep more, but he did appear well rested and rather relaxed. Patrick was happy with the sight, granted Alfred was still unruly and ill presentable, but he didn't look like he was just going to fall asleep randomly.

"Why don't you go get cleaned up?" Patrick suggested as he reached for another section of the newspaper. Alfred looked at him loosely behind his glasses. "Hey, it might wake you up some more. Besides a shower never hurt anyone."

"That would probably feel nice." The younger said stretching his arms out.

"I have an extra toothbrush if you want to use it." Patrick said as Alfred got up from the table and headed for the upstairs bathroom. He called some pizza place for lunch, not feeling up to making anything of the sort for himself. He figured by the time Alfred was done, he could send him off with something in his belly.

As he had predicted, the pizza arrived just a few minutes before Alfred came thundering down the stairs, fully dressed and looking like he was ready to go.

"You're not going to eat?" Patrick asked, and Alfred blinked at him as he collected his thing, a dead cell phone, his wallet, his boots, and that bombers jacket.

"No, I really should get going, though thanks for the shelter." Alfred said as he cramped things into his pockets.

"At least eat something before you go." Patrick said, noticing that Alfred was indeed, eyeing the pizza on the table. His hunger won that battle and he sat at the table and munched at the pizza and coke laid out for him. Patrick retreated to the living room/ library. He grabbed _Common Sense_, rolling his eyes at the fact that Ben had stole it once, but in time he returned the thing, and the 'bored' money.

Patrick came back into the kitchen, just in time to see Alfred gulp the last of his coke, place his dishes in the sink.

"Wait!" He said firmly, and the younger man froze as he was pulling his jacket on. "Here." Patrick said shoving some fished out bills towards the younger man who immediately shoved them back.

"No, I can't accept that, look I'm fine, thanks again for the place to rest." Alfred said as he returned to adjusting his jacket, before he opened the door and left. Patrick smiled, hopping the teen wouldn't coming running back to his house when he found the 'You're Welcome' present in his pocket.

* * *

_I left you with the best cliff hanger in the world, it's not even at the end of the chapter, but I bet I still pissed a bunch of people off. I was going to write more but then I had an evil smirk in my head and just went to writing about Patrick and Alfred._

_Oh another thing, I was originally going to have them fly commercial to America, and go straight to Ben's dad's, thus meeting Alfred there. It was going to be this scene where Arthur saw the bombers jacket and just kinda took off in ripping the house apart. However this way, it's better and so much more fun. I really want to get to cave part, it's in my mind, I want to write it so bad._

_Please RxR...and make me a sandwich...I mean, I love you all.  
_


	9. It's Not that Simple

_OMG it's chapter 8, and to let you all know, I am perfectly fine after getting my wisdom teeth out. I was able to get a major step on my writing in this story. Working on Chapter 10, and I have no real idea where I suddenly got the idea from._

_I don't own anything...sadly.  
_

* * *

Ben, Abigail, Riley, the President of the United States, and the Prime Minster of Canada, had been quick to turned, assess what had happed and back off quickly. Matthew however had not been gifted with such an opportunity, as the five took notice of. His suit was soaking up the red that couch was drinking up as well, along with the carpet. His hands were covered in the same red, eyes wide and glued at the spot in which Arthur had been standing before him.

Arthur was no longer standing in front of him, no, he as limply lying in his arms. His head was gently resting on Matthew's lap, his green eyes closed, with a bullet wound straight through his heart. There was the sound of three guns cocking themselves, but there seemed to be no one left standing to fire them, no they were all grunting on the floor.

The gun man that had apparently shot Arthur had turned back to the victim and his limp hold up. The President went to make some movement, like answer the question his secretary was yelling into the speaker, the cocking of the gun held him off. The Prime Minister seemed to try and make a movement towards the two, but he was as wise as the president. Abigail gasped, turning away and into Ben, while both Riley and Ben were wide eyes. No one was daring to talk or make a forward movement.

The killer wore a smirk, a sick on in everyone mind. "That was easier then I would have expected." His voice was thick with a heavy Southern accent. Matthew's lips moved, but no one was close enough to hear. "What?" Matthew spoke just louder but it was still lacking the needed volume. "Speak up boy!" The man shouted angrily

"It's not that easy." Matthew said in needed volume for the hearing range, but the voice was still faint.

"Really, if you haven't noticed he's dead!" The man said angrily.

"Matthew, what are yo—"

"Hey, will ya'll shut your mouths!" The man said sharply, cutting of the Prime Minister off.

"It's not that easy, as much as I know you hate to hear that, it's not that simple." Matthew muttered again and the man gained quickly.

"Tell me why?" The man barked as he towered above Matthew who was still staring ahead with unseeing eyes. Matthew didn't answer. "I said tell me _why_!" The man insisted and still Matthew did little to open his mouth. "You little brat." The man hissed, grabbing Matthew's hair and forcing him to look at him.

"Unhand him this instant!" The Prime Minister yelled loudly, and the man turned the barrel of the gun sharply towards the group.

"I told ya'll to shut your traps."

"Don't shot them…" Matthew trailed off, but he got the man's attention.

"Should I shot you instead?" The man asked and pressing the gun to Matthew's forehead, and not once did the man flinch.

"It's better than them." Matthew said gently with just a touch of venom in his voice.

"Oh really?" The man said and Matthew nodded weakly.

"If you shot one of them…your target will get mad." Matthew said calmly, just before his hair was pulled tightly, and the gun found a nice resting place beside his head.

"How do you know our target?!" The man growled lowly.

"He's my brother."

"Oh, I see the resemblance now." The man said sickly, letting go of Matthew's face and cupping his chin roughly. Matthew whimpered slightly at the pressure.

"I demand that you unhand him right NOW!" The Prime Minister said on his last nerve.

The gunner turned sharply to the group, who were still wide eyes and rather confused as to what was going on. The Prime Minister had a look of fear wash over him as he paled quickly on the spot.

"Let him go." An accented voice commanded, which caused everyone to stop suddenly. A bloody hand grabbed the gun, shoving it towards the coach as it fired. The gunners eyes were wide, as he was blindsided by the other arm. It elbowed him into the coach, and Arthur straighten himself as Matthew hurried away. "He told you it wasn't as simple as shooting me."

The world seemed to stop turning for the President, Ben, Abigail, and Riley. Abigail turned around slowly, her blue eyes wide, trained on the blood covering Arthur's front. Ben was at a lost for words, and the President was trying to find something that was words. Riley merely fell limply on Ben and Abigail, who tried supporting him in their shock.

Arthur quickly worked the gun out the man's hand, throwing it to Matthew, who slightly fumbled with it. He quickly ripped the man's ear piece out of his ears, his green eyes burning wildly. "Keep your bloody paws of my ex-colony," Arthur hissed, before delivering a well placed punch to the man's jaw, "or you'll more than regret it."

* * *

"That bloody bastard." Arthur hissed as the government agents, dragged the gunner out of the room, his eyes were still wide at the fact that Arthur was still alive. Matthew was tending to the wound with gentle care, glad the bullet had gone straight through. If it hadn't it would have been a lot messier then simply cleaning it.

The wound was healing quickly, as it should for any nation that was wounded by an out side force. Of course Arthur wasn't happy, Matthew could somewhat understand. To the treasure hunter's, Arthur was human, to the President he was a human as well it seem, the man didn't really know about Alfred. Of course now, Arthur had been shot with a fatal shot and was still living, Arthur was no longer human to them, and it was all the man's fault.

Some serious explaining was going to have to happen, and though Matthew maybe able to talk his boss into communicating with the President, it was a whole nothing ball game with the other three Americans. They weren't government officials, much less anyone who should really know about Alfred's or any of the other nations' existence. Of course, it was clear to any nation that something could slip, something would tip the general public of the fact they were not part of the general public.

Still a nation's existence was still confusing to a nation as it can be to a human. They just exist and that's all they know. So Matthew was sure Arthur was not looking forward to attempt to explain how he was able to move around like nothing was wrong after a fatal shot. He could hear one of the Americans just outside the door, listing every immortal being he seemed to think of, he was shot down as being illogical, both by the other two and Arthur, when they existed the room.

"Even the White House isn't safe." Arthur said as he fixed his coat just so, sneaking a peek at Matthew, who gave a weak nod. "We best hurry before someone else find out we're here."

"Mr. Kirkland, I think you have to explain some things to us first." Ben piped up, causing the shorter blonde to look up and smile.

"I was planning on it," Arthur insisted stubbornly, "but we should leave here before anything else."

"We could go to my hotel room." Matthew suggested and the four turned to him, but Arthur shook his head.

"It's a nice offer, Matthew, but with the research skills our enemies had been showing, it will only be a matter of time before they find the place."

"We could head to Ben and Abigail's place." Riley suggested, and the two other hunters looked at him.

"No, they've see you." Arthur said shooting down the idea.

"What about your father's house, Ben?" Abigail asked, and Ben looked at her with question. "Come on Ben, it's not like we never crash his house while treasure hunting, I'm sure he's use to it." Arthur didn't seem to object to that.

* * *

Patrick Gates however did mind the fact that his son was crashing his house. He wouldn't have minded if it was a surprise pop by. Granted Riley was a usual attachment and Patrick didn't mind him coming over. It was just the two other blondes that seemed to be standing behind them and looking over their shoulders every few minutes. The youngest one reminded him greatly of Alfred, who had only been gone for a few hours, at first glance he almost though it really was him.

They weren't quick to make themselves at home, like the other three, more like quickly moving about. The sander blonde even locked the door for Patrick, and hurried into the depths of the house, closing and securing every window and door to the left of the house, the younger Alfred-look-a-like was doing the same on the right.

"Ben, what the hell is going on?" Patrick asked, as he joined the small group in the living room/library.

"It's a long story, Patrick." Abigail ushered with a smile, as the two other blondes walked in as well.

"I believe I should explain something." The older blonde said with a heavy British accent, causing Patrick to blink. He pulled of his coat, his huge brows in a loose sort of scowl, as he revealed a large blood red spot on his shirt.

"Oh dear god," Patrick said, turning to Ben, "you brought a wounded man here and not the hospital."

"I already tended to the wound, Arthur's fine." The Alfred look-a-like said weakly beside Patrick. "The hospital would have been useless by the time we would have arrived."

"_What!?_" Patrick turned sharply to the teen who gave him a weak, but kind smile.

"We heal faster than humans depending on where we're shot." Arthur, as Patrick guessed, informed, like there was wrong, and there was an awkward silence among them. "Fatal shots or wounds to a human are mere agony to us, see as how our life span depends on our peoples being in the world."

"Okay, that's great and all, but that doesn't explained why you referred to Mr. Williams as an 'ex-colony'." Riley spoke up.

"But I was his colony a while back." The younger blonde piped up, "and so was my brother."

"You're a person, you can't be a colony." Abigail stressed.

"You are both wrong and incorrect." Arthur said crossing his arms. "Yes, we are humans, in a sense as well in appearance, but we are also the very countries of the world before you. Meaning Matthew was indeed a past colony, as well as Alfred." Patrick was surprised by the name, but it was just the name, no doubt they weren't the same person. "We are embodiments."

"Embodiments?" Ben asked with a puzzled tone.

"I was _right!_" Riley shouted suddenly, shooting up from the sofa, making just about everyone jump up in their sits. The young blonde seemed to squeak out a small "maple" and Arthur a "Christ".

"Right about what?" Patrick asked, looking at the three with confusion.

"It was _you_ in that portrait," Riley proclaimed pointing at Arthur who was getting over his shock. "And I heard correct in the bathroom, you are the Briti—" Riley was suddenly eating a mouthful of Arthur's coat, and Matthew was looking like he was ready to cover the man's mouth.

"Keep your bloody voice down." Arthur hissed, "we can't have the neighbors now about our existence." Riley spattered and stumbled back onto the coach in an attempt to remove the coat, Matthew gave him some assistance.

"Arthur's right, we usually don't tell citizens about our existence, only the government and a few other people know about us." Matthew urged gently, "and Arthur isn't the British Empire any more, just the United Kingdom."

"The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland to be exact, Canada." Arthur corrected and Matthew nodded.

"Okay…so you're countries…does that mean, Alfred F. Jones was one was well?" Abigail asked.

"He's the bloody United States." Arthur hissed sharply.

Patrick seemed to be completely lost in the whole conversation, and the fact that the name Alfred kept coming up, and now there was a last name behind it. "Wait, who is this Alfred fellow?" He asked, noticing Arthur gave an argent huff to the whole statement.

"Dad, you remember the President's Secret Book?" Ben said, turning to him with a hop on the couch, Patrick raised an eyebrow at him. "The book, we stole the President for, and broke into the Library of Congress for?" It was than that the book sounded familiar. "Well the President asked me…_us_, to look at page 47. On that page there was something written by Abraham Lincoln about a healing teen who was still rather…distraught."

"He's this Alfred fellow?"

"No, we're not sure of that." Abigail sounded, gently placing a hand on Ben's arm. "However, Ben said that a man named Alfred F. Jones suggest the creation of such a book to George Washington."

"And we discovered a donated portrait of Arthur Kirkland," Riley said point to Arthur with a sort of lose air to the subject, "and Alfred F. Jones as a child, estimated to have been painted a really long time ago."

"Ben, that doesn't answer my question." Patrick corrected sharply.

"Alfred F. Jones is the United States of America," Arthur said before shoving a picture towards Patrick. His finger tapping to the left side of the picture

Patrick took the photo, feeling the age to it, and looking down to see it was black and white. There were three men, and Arthur looked to be one of them, sitting in the middle with a sort of scowl directed to the right of him. To the left seemed to be a rather large sized man, with a draping scarf and a innocent childhood look to his face, but he couldn't tell the colors to any of his features in reality. To the right was indeed a man…more like an older teenager with a broad smile to his face, looking like he was laughing. They looked exactly like the Alfred he had housed just hours before, glasses and all, it even looked like the same jacket.

Ben, Abigail and Riley herded around him as well, all glancing at the picture with awe to them. "He's Alfred?" Patrick said pointing to the left side of the picture, and Arthur nodded hardly without looking.

"You know you look a lot like him, Matthew." Riley said looked at Matthew.

"Yes, quiet a lot." Matthew said with a laugh.

"Amazing, he only looked like he's in his late teens, eighteen at the least, and Arthur you don't look much older from this picture." Abigail observed.

"He was just here." Patrick said suddenly, looking up at Arthur who looked like he had suddenly stopped breathing. Ben and the others were blinking at him, and Matthew seemed to be no different from Arthur in the not breathing department. "He left a few hours ago."

* * *

_Okay major fail in explaining who they are. I at least had Riley get all excited because he knew something. I had a better one before I think, but somehow I hoped this worked for everyone. And yes I did shot Arthur, because I could. AH, a feel like a failed so bad at explaining and that's all I can focus on._

_Please RxR  
_


	10. Clues, Clues, they're good for you hunt

_Yup, that's right, I can update this too. -glances as clock- 5:30...yeah, I can do this before school starts. And for the people who wake up early like me and run to school, now you have something to look forward to when you come home._

_Just a warning, it's kinda short, but last chapter was really long...so DEAL! -pulls out deck of cards-_

_I don't own anything...except these cards...and my China costume.  
_

* * *

"Dad, you were just housing him a few hours ago?" Ben asked, looking at his father, who was looking at him like he had discovered everyone was ignoring him.

"Yes, Ben, I did house him, and for good reason too." Patrick snapped, flailing his arms a bit. "He looked like he had been through hell and back."

"When doesn't he look like that." Alfred snorted, snatching the picture back, folding it up and placing it back out of sight. "Are you sure you had America…I mean Alfred, he's an idiot, but he wouldn't tell you he was America."

"How many times am going to have to tell everyone?" Patrick exclaimed. "Yes, I had someone, named Alfred Jones, how looked exactly like the man in the picture."

"Where did he go?" Matthew said speaking up.

"I don't know." Patrick said, "he kinda ran off."

Matthew's face fell, more than it had at the news of Alfred being in the same house. Arthur just seemed to scowl more, whispering something, it wasn't English. Matthew jumped a bit at the comment before saying something similar. Arthur jumped at that comment, staring at Matthew with wide green eyes. Before long Matthew and Arthur were in a rather intense conversation, quick snaps from Arthur were melting into shocked, while Matthew just talked in his quiet voice.

"What!" Arthur snapped suddenly rushing over to Matthew and grabbing him. "What the bloody hell are you talking about?!"

"They are treasure hunters right." Matthew squeaked out. "Alfred's boss told my boss about them last night at dinner. Why is the fact that Alfred probably went to the treasure shocked you?"

"It's not that! It's how you bloody know about it." Arthur said narrowing his eyes. "That treasure dragged every nation willing to run of to new land to the New World."

"Wait you know about the treasure." Ben said strolling over to the two.

"Of course it's a treasure," Patrick said rolling his eyes and waving his hands around dramatically.

"Mr. William's how do you know about this treasure?" Abigail asked, hurrying over to Matthew's said.

"We're a part…of it." Matthew said slowly. "Alfred no doubt forgot about it, I did to for a while, at least until the President brought something up about it."

"Do you know where it is?" Ben asked as Arthur slowly released Matthew.

"_Under the sky where the eagles fly, a caves hides between two brothers sleep." _Matthew said closing is eyes as if to remember what he had stated.

* * *

It say the FBI office was not running with every foot forward after there had been a shooting in the oval office, was nothing but a clear lie. Secret Service would pop in from time to time, and it seemed like just about every form of law enforcement was peeking their had in and getting a word in as well. Then there was the whole fact that every one wanted to know what was going on. After all of Washington DC seemed to shut down and tighten security.

So it was only fact the Peter Sadusky was being informed all the way to his office. "His name is William Davis, born and raised in Northern Georgia." One of his assistance informed him straight for the folder. "His record is relatively clean."

"Did he have any motives that we know of?" Agent Sadusky asked, turning to the agent behind him.

"Well he had a list on him…as well as three pictures." The other agent stated, flipping through the file for them.

"What's on the list?" He asked, holding out his hand as the other agent placed it in his grasp.

"Names, Alfred F. Jones, Arthur Kirkland, Francis Bonnefoy, Wang Yao, Ivan Braginski, and more than just those." The agent said. "There are pictures of them as well beside the name. The three pictures…we believe, are of Alfred F. Jones."

"Who are these people?" Sadusky said as he pushed open the door to his office.

"Still looking into that part, but Alfred F. Jones own a house not to far from here, we have a group heading to the facility now to see if we can find something there." The agent said dropping the folder on Peter's desk.

He sighed, glancing at the list, finding the pictures were taken within a crowd. Each picture having a name and location by it, at least just the country location, no city or other address. There were indeed more names than had been named by the other agent. He glanced at the first page; Alfred F. Jones was the first on the list, followed closely by Arthur Kirkland. However the picture of Arthur surprised him. He seemed to be in a hotel, his eyes fixed directly on the camera, and by the looks of it…"Gates." Sadusky hissed before grabbing the list and his coat bolting out the door.

* * *

"Oh great _another _riddle." Riley said falling back on the couch with a large sigh. Ben was already pacing about the room in thought and Arthur was sitting in a chair holding his head in thought.

"Riley it means something." Ben said, feeling Matthew's eyes following him about. "Okay, so 'under the sky where the eagles fly' and 'a cave hides between two brothers sleep'."

"That makes no sense in there at all Ben." Patrick snapped sharply.

"Matthew, did your people know you were Alfred's brother…before anyone from Europe ever came around to you." Arthur asked suddenly.

"Yes, I think they did." Matthew said nodding.

"It's on the border." Arthur declared, causing everyone to turn to him. "It's on the Canadian and American border."

"How—"

"After the Seven Years war, Matthew was officially my colony. I was quick to shove him in a house with Alfred…the bloody boy always seemed to be alone…that night you and Alfred slept together…like lost brothers." Arthur said covering his mouth with his hands and staring at the coffee table. "Correct me if I'm wrong."

"No…your right." Matthew said. "Remember we were talking in a language you didn't understand…you looked so confused. But it's not on the border. It was moved, and we were separated."

* * *

To Alfred's luck, he was able to broad and arrive on a commercial flight with little trouble. He was happy (and a bit pissed) that Patrick had slipped some money in his pocket. That old man was good, but at least that money had gotten him to some airport in Arizona. He sighed, having utterly no clue why the hell he had come here.

He come down and waved down a cab, one who seemed happy to pick him up. Alfred gave him where he wanted to go, the driver looked at him, before turning back to the wheel. "Good luck getting in." The man laughed as he pulled out into traffic.

Alfred sighed. "I know…but I need to there for some reason."

"What, you meeting some on there or something?" The driver said with a chuckle. "Though I will admit I have never had someone without anything on them ask to go to the Grand Canyon. First time for everything, I guess."

"Yeah, I guess there is." Alfred said turning to the window and watching the airport disappear.

* * *

_Okay before everyone thinks that the countries I mentioned are coming into this story, I'm not exactly sure of yet. Trust me however there will be other countries coming in, and I'm not sure if you all will see Francis or not. _

_I was going to have Matthew be all creep and stuff for the treasure part, like he kinda spaced and was all like "He's going towards the treasure." And yet I was going to have the treasure on the American-Canadian Border....but then I was like Oh...it's why better. Next chapter will have one little thing about Alfred and there is nothing else for a while about...have fun spazzing._

_Please RxR  
_


	11. The more you get, the fast you find

_Tada, it's chapter 10. I'm so happy, were finally getting to the fun part, but I still have no treasure for them to find...any suggestions would be helpful...maybe it could be the way to end 2012...-laugh- I'm just kidding. Oh, and my cosplay went amazing...it was so fun, my costume came out great, aru. I'm in a happy mood and my going to talk your ears off. The Hetalia movie trailer was so funny, I've never loled so hard. I can't wait for the 5th of June.  
_

_Oh, I am so lame...did a total play of of the Bean Song for the title of the the last and this chapter. BE JEALOUS. Never mind you don't have to be. XD_

_I don't own anything.  
_

* * *

Oh God, what the hell was he doing? It was bad enough he was breaking his own law by doing this, but there was no ignoring the fact now, he was already in too deep to turn back. He felt horrible borrowing someone's flashlight without asking, but it had saved his life a couple of times. Oh, this was so stupid but he kept going, letting the nature that cross his path continue on its way.

He wished the rocks would not complain some much under his shoes, which were not made for hiking in the least, and man were his feet screaming at him for a rest. Of course, how long would the rest be, how long until someone found out about the fact that he snuck in and was walking the trails in the dark with some pick flashlight he found on some camper's table.

He kept walking, hearing the sound of the river miles below him, a sudden reminder of the fall that could become of him. He stopped at the sound of crunching behind him, he froze, flicking the pink flashlight off and just about holding his breath. The sound still crept closer, but there seemed to be no light coming from the direction of the steps.

"Fancy seeing you here, _North_." His eyes widened and he turned sharply, turning the flashlight on.

"S-S-South." He stuttered at the spitting image of himself, well all from the red eyes and Confederate uniform the man wore.

"Oh, why so shocked, Alfie?" The other him said with a curious and dangerous tilt to his head.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" He asked, still greatly unsure of the whole ordeal. There were sounds of steps behind him as well, and he quickly turned to those.

"Get that damn light out of my face _Patriot!" _the other said as he shielded his blue eyes from the light with a scowl that matched Arthur's. Alfred gasped, turning between the two people…_hims_…blocking his path. He turned, bolting into a cave that was directly behind him, not once caring if it was a dead end, he just needed to get away and clear his head.

"Damn Yankee." South said as he slung his rifle over his shoulder with a sigh.

"Agreed." The Loyalist said before strolling in the cave after Alfred.

* * *

Arthur looked like he was seriously about to hit Matthew. Having figured out where the treasure could have possibly been, only to discover it had been moved. Of course he knew treasures had been constantly moved, he had moved a lot himself, but now it met they had nothing, and more importantly no lead on where Alfred could have be.

He shot up from his chair, declaring he was going to make some tea, yes, tea, that always helped him think. He glared at the kettle, like the water would boil faster under his glare. He knew it wasn't Matthew's fault, but at least Matthew had gotten them a clue, and told them it no longer lied there. Yet it seemed that's where his knowledge stopped on it.

Patrick entered silently, pulling a pitcher out for the fridge, he walked over to Arthur and grabbed a glass cup from a cabinet close by. "You know, of all the people I could have in my house, I never expect some of them to be countries." He said with a smile before taking a sip.

"I never remembered treasure hunting being this hard." Arthur sighed suddenly, folding his arms. "Then again there weren't so many bloody clues, you just had a map."

Patrick gave a small chuckle and a nervous look, Arthur knew the fact that he was standing next to the one imperial power that had once controlled the very land he was living on had yet to set in. Matthew huffed in not to long afterwards, plopping down at the little round table. The kettle whistled the fact that it was done and Arthur made it to his liking and poured a mug full, placing it in front of Matthew, before fetching his own.

"Arthur, I know there is another clue." Matthew assured, "I just can't remember it."

"I'm sure there is Matthew," Arthur said with a small smile as he took a sip of his tea. "If not Alfred is bond to call."

"Nah, his cell phone was dead." Patrick spoke up suddenly, and Arthur looked at him harshly for a second.

"But I know what it is Arthur, I know I do." Matthew said grabbing the mug tightly. "I forgot why it was moved though."

"Matthew, it doesn't matter right now." Arthur assured, as he walked into the living room to find the three American deep in research, he was quick to hurry back to the kitchen. Finding Matthew looked like he was close to figuring something out.

"The book." Matthew said turning to Arthur. "The secret book they were talking about, what if there's something in there." Arthur blinked at him, before it dawned on his that maybe Alfred had blurted something randomly one day and the President had by chance written it down.

"Ben, that secret book you were talking about earlier, where is it?" Arthur asked, just about swinging into the living room with Matthew close behind him.

"In the Library of Congress, but it's in the presidential suite and for the President's eyes only." Ben informed with a confused look.

"Matthew, do me a favor, call—" Arthur cut himself off to find Matthew was already pressing the phone to his eyes and speaking lowly to his Prime Minister.

"What's going on?" Abigail asked, setting her book down and getting up from her spot, Ben followed in suit.

"There's a chance that maybe something in there is connected to the treasure in there." Suddenly it seemed like the treasure hunters were interested then.

Matthew smiled at the phone before shoving it at Arthur. "It's the President."

* * *

"Does the book go in order?" The British voice from the other side asked, and the President placed the large book on the table.

"For the most part." He said, knowing very well the writing was in order, but little stick ins tended to be all over the place. "What are we looking for exactly?"

"I'm not sure." The voice said quietly. "Okay, looking around Jackson's time."

The president flipped about the book hurriedly, scanning every entry by Jackson or around the man's time for anything. "No don't see anything useful."

"Roosevelt…or Taft."

Again more flipping and scan, glancing a photo graphs and stick ins that seemed to relate to that time. "Still nothing, I think."

"Bloody hell."

"Look, maybe if you had a better clue one what you were looking for, I could help you better."

"We _don't _know, git!" There was the sound of someone else talking in the back ground, something in a language he had never heard before. There was a sigh, and then a calmer tone. "Under the sky where the eagles fly a—"

"Cave lies between two brothers' sleep," there was the sound of an attempt to talk, but he read on. "No longer safety between them. Mother cries a new cave, wide and deep, red and earthy, to which the oldest most keep." There was silence on the other end and the president read a bit more of the entry. "It state's here that Jones spaced, quoted and returned to normal."

"That's it!" The voice sounded suddenly. "Thank you for the assistance, Mr. President." Then the line proceeded to go dead.

* * *

"_No longer safety between them. Mother cries a new cave, wide and deep, red and earthy, to which the oldest will keep_." Arthur quoted, looking at Matthew who was smiling and the treasure hunters who were quickly running through everything.

"Okay, that means what…exactly." Riley said looking for any suggestions.

"Well 'mother cries a new cave' so maybe something with a river going through it," Abigail said, noticing the nations themselves looked to be in though. "And 'wide and deep, red and earthy' no doubt the physical appearance of the place."

"Six-pack." Matthew blurted and Arthur looked at him, well every one looked at him weird. "The...The..." Matthew was clicking his fingers in an attempt to remember.

"The Grand Canyon." Arthur finished for him. "The treasure's in the Grand Canyon."

* * *

_Because I think the Grand Canyon would make an awesome six back...though I saw some fan art just the other day were the Grand Canyon was Alfred's ass and Arthur was pissed about it. I had the biggest small on my face, and was all like "I could see that thinking" but I still like the six pack idea. Originally I was going to have Matthew just kind of blurt it out without the clue, but I like this way better because Arthur could get in on it too._

_Arthur misses treasure maps. And yes, I did have the Confederate States and Loyalist America in the story. Before it was just going to be the Confederate States, but I like the idea of having Loyalist America run across Arthur and be all kinda loyal to him still and everything. I drew a funny little comic for a part later one...I think it's cute because that's how I was going to write the scene, but was like "no, it would be a cuter comic" and it is!_

_I now know how to get all of the countries in the story...I'm so happy.  
_

_Please RxR.  
_


	12. Welcome to um where's Arthur?

_Uh, I really should go to sleep or something. I was up till for last night doing Spanish homework, and I might be pulling another late night to night, (lovely, just before school). Anyway, I really needed to stop thinking about school, so I figured why not update. So as an Easter gift (I saved you all from the hunting part), I will update with a chapter. XD_

_I wish there was more time in Spring Break._

_I don't know anything.  
_

* * *

"You know this just destroys the fact that I use to come here as a kid." Riley said with a heavy sigh as he dropped his bags on the dusty floor. "Now I'm here, to look for some extremely old treasure. Oh and on top of that, there is no internet, no signal; I have nothing to work with."

"You have a compass right?" Ben asked with a smile as Riley nodded, "You won't get too lost." Ben patted him on the shoulder as he pasted, earning an astonished look from Riley.

"There wasn't anything here when we landed here, thank you for making me feel ancient." Arthur huffed out with a sigh, "granted Spain was the only one who really ventured this far. Bloody Spaniard and his 'Fountain of Youth.'"

"Maybe that's what we're looking for." Riley piped up, only to be shot down by a shaking of the head from Matthew.

"There is no Fountain of Youth." Matthew said quietly. "The Native people would have some kind of story or legend about it…there's none that I can recall."

Riley huffed, ripping open his tent and sorting to the directions to set it up. Many flips of the page and a sharp correction from Arthur and Riley was going in the right direction. The rest of the group seemed to be doing the same thing, setting up their tents and shoving their content inside. It wasn't long before Riley was sent with Matthew and Arthur to gather firewood.

There was little conversation, just instructions on what to look for and small little snip it's of warning and such. If anything the sounds of the nature around them talked more then them, until gun fire rang out. It bounced about the canyon, catching the three's attention.

"Okay, I vote we hurry back to camp and not get caught or shot by anyone." Riley suggested with a weak smile.

"That was a rifle." Matthew said glancing at Arthur he was looking endlessly in the distance.

"A black powder rifle." Arthur said lowly still glancing at the distance.

* * *

Dinner was consumed in silence by the nations, but filled with nothing but chatter for the hunters and the crackling of the fire. Riley had chattered endless about the sound of gunshot the three had heard while collecting firewood. However it was quick to be declared another sound and the nations kept their silent eating.

They finished dinner quickly despite all the talking and the dishes were washed and tried before being hidden from the wildlife. Ben was quick to burry his nose in some book he totted along, while Abigail peeked up the sky. Riley merely put his earphones in and found a nice rock to sit and rest. Arthur and Matthew joined Abigail in glancing up at the sky.

Names of every constellation and their story or legends behind them were told. Ben eventually joined in as well after a while, but Riley refused and eventually took refuge in his tent. It wasn't long till lateness pulled the hunters into their tents, and eventually Matthew as well, Arthur stayed up. He was where Alfred was, could be, and ultimately the very thing that lead to them meeting.

His green eyes trained on the dying fire, watching the ambers as they glowed their heat in a warm dim light. He sighed, he had never really been to the Grand Canyon, felt (no doubt hit it was well) indeed, but he had never physically been there. Alfred in turn didn't seem to venture out here very much, unless he was going o Vegas, or something crazy like that, but never the large gapping canyon. Now with the knowledge of the fact that he spaced and was linked to something, it made some sense.

The sound of steps knocked Arthur form his thoughts. He turned quickly; no doubt it was some camper working their way back from something. However the sight of the large figure with the unruly cropped about hair and looks of a scruffy bread, made Arthur shot up from his seat. The man stopped, the familiar sound of metal armor stopped its roll. A cloud was shoved form its spot in front of the moon, and dark green eyes narrowed under thick eyebrows.

"You sure have grown." The voice said with a dangerous tint Arthur remembered. "Not the little lad I use to kick around, no?"

"Sc-Sc-Scotland?" Arthur like there might be a chance he was just seeing things and the 'camper' would speak in an American accent and look at him like he was crazy. Yet the man only smiled, and Arthur chocked. Scotland was dead, Finley had disappeared, he had gone when they agreed to Arthur becoming Great Britain, seeing as how was gaining and Finley was becoming background.

"Aye?" He questioned with a chuckle, Arthur was struck silent.

Finley lunged at Arthur with his only warning being his snap in posture. Arthur bolted, darting towards the table, only to be lunged at again and have little time to recover. His hands were grabbing Finley's large wrist, feel the growl that rolled though the older of the two. The foot long blade bit his cheek before Arthur heaved a hearty shove to get the man off him. The dirk was shoved into the table, missing the frame of Arthur, and holding his shirt down.

A loud thud and a sharp tear later Arthur found himself ducking under a whoosh of the sword. He continued to dodged, leading to a large rip in his tent and a kick to get Finley away. Arthur didn't remember the last time they had openly fought like this, and he was at a great disadvantage. He bolted down the twisting path, hoping to drag Finley away and lose him at some point.

* * *

Ben yawned when he worked his way out of his tent, zipping it back up and dusting himself off. He had heard, but wasn't sure when the nations had gone to sleep, if they even needed it. He had heard a hustle in the night, but he figured it was Riley or something; knowing him, he would have built his tent on something the wildlife scurried under. Then again maybe something had caught Arthur and Matthew off guard, and they had caused some noise to happen. Did countries get scared?

He shrugged to himself and turned on his heals, eyes immediately being brought to the attention of something shinny. It was a large foot and a half dagger by the looked of the thing. The handle was carved and looked smooth; yet at the same time warn from use and age. His hand wrapped around it attempted to pull it up, the picnic table protested loudly and Ben released his hold on the handle.

However he took notice in the cloth pinned by the blade. He tilted his head as if to get a better angle of the fabric. It looked like a piece of the shirt Arthur had been wearing, one of the shirts Riley had lent him when they were sneaking about the airport a bit. Arthur had bought more before they left, in reality; most of his bags were things of Riley's, much to Riley's complaints.

"Have you seen Arthur?" Matthew's voice made Ben jump. He turned to see Matthew squatting in his tent, but holding open a large tear in the tent's door.

"Uh…no," Ben said looking at the young blonde with question, "what happened to your tent?"

"I was going to ask Arthur." Matthew said crawling out of the hole. "He didn't seem to come in last night." He took notice of the large dagger. "Why is that there a Scottish Dirk in the table?"

There was the sound of a tent unzipping, closely followed by another, and the two turned to see Abigail and Riley waddle out from their tents. Riley dragged himself over to the table and plopped down at the table, completely having everything go unnoticed. Abigail however seemed to hear the statement.

"What's in our table?" She asked, walking over to get a look of the dirk, Riley finally seemed to notice there was a large sharp object in the table.

"A Scottish dirk…or I think it is, Arthur had a couple at his house I think." Matthew said poking at it.

"That doesn't explain why there's a piece of my shirt under it." Riley said looking wide eyed and the green fabric.

"Arthur was wearing that." Matthew said slowly, looking around the sight to find the surviving traces of the battle from the night as he guessed. "Something happened to Arthur."

"Won't he still live though?" Riley asked, looking at Matthew.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean he won't get hurt." Matthew snapped suddenly, before it drowned out and his face fixed with realization. "Which means we probably heard a black powder rifle."

* * *

"Mommy, mommy!" A young girl chanted as she hurried up passed the group a bit. She nearly toppled into Abigail, "Ah, I'm sorry lady."

"Sammy, where did you go, you had as worried." Her mother scolded the little girl as the mother hurried towards the two, before glancing up at Abigail. "I'm sorry about her." Abigail smiled none the less, she had always had a soft spot for kids.

"No, no it's fine, glad you found her." Abigail laughed; she had heard the worry chatter of the parents when they entered the path they were on then, the girl had disappeared just before lunch time.

"Mommy! Mommy! Guess what!" The girl said grabbing onto her mother's arm, excitement playing her whole frame. "I found my flashlight, look!" She held up a pink flashlight, but it was broken, the light was smashed and the plastic in the front was broken. The pink plastic was burn, a dark hole running through the side of it. "I wonder what happened to it."

"Are you sure that's yours?" The mother asked, looking at the thing with utter disgust.

"Yah, I'm sure, look, it's even got the little picture of a frog I drew on it." Indeed there was a frog on it, or what looked to be one, but what was the red next to it, her mother gasped, ripping the flashlight from the girl's hand.

"I'm buying you a new one." The mother said firmly, before storming off with the girl.

Abigail watched in shock, she could still hear the girl talking as well. "There was a man there where I found it. He was sleeping with a sword, and he had like these giant things above his eyes." The mother gave a sharp tug and the girl shut her mouth quickly, but Abigail had already heard.

There was a light tap on her shoulder, and she turned to find Ben there with a worried look, while Riley seemed to make small conversation with an uneasy Matthew in the distance. "Is everything alright?"

"Did you see where that little girl came out of?" She asked suddenly, and Ben looked confused.

"Yeah, it was at a cave a little ways down, why?"

"I think she found Arthur."

* * *

_I'm really loving the way this is turning out and everything. No Alfred in this chapter, in reality...but I put Scotland in there. I know England had a Civil War and everything, but from the beginning I always like the idea of Scotland being there, Wales as well, but I never really got around to that...yet. One of my fave scenes is coming up, it really makes me want to ship a certain pairing that's how cute I think it is...I blame my comic._

_And if you wondering, the flashlight the girl found was the one Alfred 'borrowed', so yeah. Also I picture Arthur and Riley being the same size, and Arthur having to borrow some of Riley's clothes, just cause Riley is so lose and air and Arthur...is well not. I could see them now, arguing over clothes with Matthew just sitting on the couch shaking his head._

_Arthur: (dressed in baggy jeans, a t-shirt, and an over sized jacket) Don't you have anything...I don't know...cleaner looking._

_Riley: No, not really. I have a suit...thinky...but th--  
_

_Arthur: Where?!_

_Riley: They're at the cleaners._

_Arthur: (sulks in corner)_

_Please RxR or Arthur will never get Riley's suti thinky....You know the one he wore at the book signing. -wipes drool- yes Arthur would look fine in that!  
_


	13. Present meet Past

_Yeah, one more chapter for everyone, as well as fan art, but that's at the end so ha_

_I don't anything...maybe Santa will give me something to own some day.  
_

* * *

Arthur was indeed in the cave a little ways down where the girl had come out of, however he rather well hidden. The sun stretched just far enough, but Arthur was between too rocks, passed out. He was hugging a sword, a medieval one it seemed, in his sit-up sleep. His breathing was quiet and hardly there it seemed, his forehead resting on the handle, one hand gripping the hilt of it, everything else about him seemed peaceful.

Well that was some rocks sounded and green eyes snapped open. It seemed the sound of a sword being drawn had stopped the hunters in their tracks, and only caused Arthur to be blinded by the bright lights they possessed. He quickly dropped his sword, hearing the deadly clack of it hitting the earth, as he shielded is eyes, trying to save them for the dark. An old pirate trick that was still handy.

"Arthur!" A familiar voice sounded, but Arthur at the time was drawing a blank as to whom. There was suddenly a vice grip around him, and he stiffened.

"Okay I vote you don't do that again." The voice of Riley sounded and he relaxed quickly.

"Can you turn off the bloody lights off?" He snapped before, never once opening his eyes to find Matthew's arms wrapped around him.

Of course when the lights turned off he found the treasure hunters to be rather relieved they found him. He grabbed Matthew's shoulders and removed him from his death grip on him, before going to reach his dropped items. He sheathed the sword and quickly attacked it to his belt loop.

"Grab on to each other." Arthur instructed as he took Matthew's hand, and watching the hunters ruffle about before they grabbed on to something. "Follow me."

"Where are we going?" Ben asked.

"To get you some bloody light. Those flashlights well draw attention, and right now we really do not need such." Arthur said leading them deeper into the cave. "Fire doesn't draw as much." With that statement he released Matthew's hand and reached on the floor for a fallen torch. He guided into Matthew's hand and reached in his pocket for his matches. He flicked his wrist and the flame erupted on the small stick, before taking to the torch.

"Oh, because it's never a treasure hunt without some one holding a torch." Riley stated as the light consumed them.

"Where'd you get the sword, Arthur?" Matthew asked softly, causing the Englishman to look at him.

"It was luck I stumbled upon this old friend," Arthur said with fondness in his voice as he tapped the thing. "Excalibur is quiet a sword."

"_Excalibur!_" Abigail said looking at him wide eyed, as Arthur started leading the way deeper into the cave.

Arthur stopped and turned a smug little look. "I may not be the Arthur of legend, but that doesn't mean he used my sword. Curse the 'Lady of the Lake' for giving the man _my _sword." He walked on, Matthew hurrying behind him, Ben and the others following, not want to question anything else.

"Is this where the treasure is Arthur?" Ben asked gaining some speed.

"Yes, this is it." Matthew answered with a smile, before turning to Arthur with a worried look on his face. "Arthur what happened last night?"

Arthur didn't answer; he merely held up his hand and stopped, shushing anyone who dared open their mouths. Then the sound of someone making their way towards them. It seemed even and measured, but it was gaining quickly, loosing more and more of the echo. Arthur turned sharply at the sound, had hand hovering at the ready, only to have the steps loose its speed.

The torch light touched the figure, revealing a shine of blonde hair, which was shoved to one side and a bit that was sticking up. It touched a red uniform as well with a single white sash across his shoulder and to his waist. It was clearly a _British_ uniform, mirroring the one Arthur had worn when Alfred was a colony. His blue eyes suddenly turning towards them, caught by their presents, he stopped.

"England!" He yelled excited, before just about running over and tackling the Englishman in a tight hug. Arthur froze, as well as Matthew, both blinking at the person clinging to Arthur. Arthur shoved lightly at his past colonies chest, but the boy refused to detach himself. "I'm so happy you're here England!"

"Shut you bloody mouth America," and he did, without question, "get off of me, git." The boy was off him like it burned, yet there was no witty comeback from him or complaint, he let go and stood there, and it seemed like he just looked at the ground.

The treasure hunters eyed the boy, he did look like Alfred, like an exact twin, only…younger.

"This is—"

"No…well in a way, but not the Alfred we're looking for." Arthur said averting his gaze from the blonde boy.

"I'm not that damn _Patriot!_" The look-a-like stressed, gripping Arthur and nuzzling his way into the smaller frame, ignoring and pushing against Arthur's attempts to push him away. This was not the Alfred he could deal with…not the one he was looking for.

"America," Arthur said when the young colony seemed to insist on having no personal bubble. He ignored the commands to release and the shoves that worked against him, but he had always been a tad strong. "Al—"

"Get off 'im." A rough Southern accent said firmly, shocking everyone as well. They turned to him, he was exactly the same as America clinging to Arthur, only he had a confederate army uniform on and a pair of square glasses. With a sharp tug from him the other seemed to stumble backwards. "We got other things to worry 'bout, like that no good Yankee." There was a sharp shove with a musket, causing the younger to stumble ahead.

"John—"

"Shut you damn pie hole!" the Southern barked. "England's with North now, gives you more reason to shot his damn brains out." The two drifted deeper into the caves, the sound of their footsteps leaving them behind.

Silence sat on the group for a little while longer. Matthew blinking at Arthur who was still rather shocked with the event. The treasure hunters were trying to figure out what had just played out in front of them. A confederate soldier had just shoved a British army soldier along, both of them more like Alfred in appearance than Matthew seemed to be.

"Okay…that was different." Riley said, breaking the silence.

"Arthur…is this…is this were we go…you know…when we fall." Matthew worked out weakly, Arthur looked right at him.

* * *

He had seen him a few times before, yeah; he was the guy who sang that weird song when they attacked the Axis powers on that little island in the middle of nowhere. What had Italy called him again? Oh, that's right, Rome…well it was really Grandpa Rome…but he was sure it was Rome…judging by the armor and everything.

The man had grabbed him just below the shoulders and looked at him intently with his eyes, Alfred rewarding him with a weak smile. He was not use to someone grabbing him and looking at him so intently that it made him want to squirm and run…it was still weird enough being here without any reason and then having parts of him he thought were tucked away for good come back to haunt him.

"You are the older brother right?" The brown haired man asked, and Alfred looked at him weird. "You know the oldest brother."

"Well Matthew is my younger—"

"So you are the older." The man voiced loudly, like he was really trying to grab someone's attention.

"Hey, can you keep it down, I have people after me." Alfred exclaimed struggling in the strong hold. The man looked at him and smiled, he was really beginning to freak Alfred out more than he should. "Look, can you just let me go and I'll be out of here in a flash okay."

"No, you are here for a reason." The man stressed, but released Alfred with a sudden frown. "You do not know why…do you?"

Alfred laughed nervously, "no…I was being chased by some human's that want me dead and this seemed like the safest place….don't ask me why though." Alfred said backing away at the sound of coming footsteps in the different. "Look I need to go." With that he sprinted away.

* * *

Scotland smiled to himself; he had always known Arthur would be someone in the world. That's why he was so merciless to the smaller of the two. Wales saw it too, but they both ended up in the same place, sometimes they worked time out to see Ireland. Arthur still seemed to be on rocky ground with the Irish man, but they coexisted and dealt with it, much like how he had with Arthur years before.

However Arthur had been through a lot more it seemed, seeing as how he managed to slip away so easily. Finley convinced himself that all his pushing of the boy had paid off; he seemed to pound all his enemies in the ground, save America from the fact. Only a part of him wished Arthur hadn't gotten away so well.

It was his job to keep him away for the treasure, but Arthur was always stubborn. He was happy though when that red-eyed American had told him Arthur was just down the way. At least Johnny had kept out of his business, only said something about some humans, but kept shoving his partner on. Indeed it wasn't long before the torch light neared, opening the curtain to him.

He had never heard Excalibur cry so loud.

* * *

_Loyalist!America is clingy in my mind, and though Loyalists were mostly in the South, there was some in the North, so he's really close to looking like Alfred. CSA!America to me would be some kind of hard head person who focuses on things he wants...no offence to anyone in the South (like me) but that's just how I picture him. Beside the South has a lot of military style school...or did...or I don't really know any more. Either way they both Other!Americas kinda want Arthur to be on their side, and he's not so...you get the idea._

_Here's the fan comic I've been talking about for a while now -_ http : / / watertribegirl147 . deviantart . com / art / uh-I-CAN-EXPLAIN- 160380925 (take out the spaces)

_I'm sorry but I had to throw Rome in there, how do I have the place all nations go when the end and not have Rome being Rome. So he's kinda freaks America out...Yah~!_

_I had this great idea of having Excalibur be Arthur's sword, and just come up with this random idea that the Lady of Lake gave the wrong Arthur the sword...which pisses Arthur off, that was a whole kingdom rule without his sword. I'm such a nerd._

_Please RxR and tell me what you think of my art.  
_


	14. Run in and away

_I really need to start writing in this story again. I don't have chapter 14 done and this is chapter 13, oh no! Any way I don't really have anything to really say here so...._

_I don't own anything...I wish I did though.  
_

* * *

In all their years of treasure hunting and all the epic battles of them, they had never witnessed someone draw a sword so fast, and tense for combat. Matthew had jumped back at the sight of the armored man, and nearly dropped the torch at the sound of the sword's battle cry. However as quick as Arthur had been to draw the sword, he was not as quick to hop into a fight. The armored man was slow to draw his own.

"That little brat was right…ye got human's trail'n ye." The man said with a thick Scottish accent and a widening smirk. Arthur seemed to tense at the comment, tighten his pose, seeming to rid of any error within them. "I really would have expected better of ye."

It was like something snapped, just a twist somewhere in Arthur's body and the swords clanked loudly. "Belt up Finley." Arthur growled, as the man shoved him back with his sword.

"Just be happy you're 'other' hasn't found you yet…he would tear ye apart." The Scottish man said, dodging a wild swing by Arthur. "I'm saving a world of agony for ye, brother."

"I said belt up!" Arthur growled again, blocking a powerful blow, sending him stumbling to the side. He's green eyes turned to Matthew and the hunters. "Matthew, find Alfred and something to make those bloody hunter's happy, then get out of here!"

"But—"

"Just do it!" Arthur snapped, before turning to lock eyes with the larger man.

Ben felt Matthew grip on of the straps of his bag, pulling him forward sharply, despite his small frame, Matthew had something. Abigail stumbled hurriedly towards him, and Riley had scurried past Matthew before the nation even knew what had happened to him. Upon having the torch shoved into his hands, Riley found his movements under the will of Matthew.

He drove them away, leaving the sounds of clanking further in the distance. Eventually Ben stopped, causing Matthew to stumble back and lose some of his footing. His grip fell and it wasn't long before the Canadian released his hold completely.

"Okay, what is going on now?" Ben demanded, turning back to the direction in which they came.

"I'm not completely sure," Matthew squeaked, "but it's some defense to keep things like us out. Okay, things like Arthur and I."

"So it's protection from something?" Abigail asked, as a loud clank rang through the tunnels.

"Most likely." Matthew said with a slight nod, "now if we could please get going again, I'm sure Arthur can handle himself fine."

"How—"

"Do you know how many wars England as been in." Matthew snapped and Riley who shut up and the comment. "I promise you, he'll be fine, we should be worried about ourselves right now. I would rather not find out what the defense is against humans." That's when an ear piercing gunshot tore through the walls.

* * *

Johnny was not a fan of the look Albert was giving him, or that look of the fact that he seemed to know more. Okay, he would admit it was he was somewhat firing blind, and probably ticked a few other past nations off in doing so, but did Albert have to scowl as so. Albert was more like Arthur than one would think, didn't matter if in reality both he and Albert were something of the same person, Albert was worse in his mind.

"You're wasting bullets." Albert said with folded arms and a sharp scowl.

"I don't care, I just want that damn Yankee's head on a plate." Johnny snapped.

A gun shot rang out, and Johnny peeled back as the bullet sparked just inches from where his boot had been. There was a few more like that, and then nothing. That Yankee was lucky, he could pick up just about every weapon in this place and fight with it. No doubt he had found one of the guns he had used in some modern war that the two had never been in or heard of. Johnny cursed, and Albert wasn't afraid to let a few fly of his British loving tongue either.

"This isn't fair North!" Johnny snapped, his grip tightening on his musket.

"Fair!?" A voice rang out. "Fair, hell it's two against one and you're saying I'm not fair!"

Albert fire, his aim spot on, but it bounced off the rock the other was hiding behind. He tsked slightly at the sound of no-pain from the shot. "Show you're damn face, _Patriot!"_

North did no such thing, in fact, it seemed like his footsteps where hurrying away. Johnny growled, following Albert's suit in reloading his musket before slinging it over his shoulder. All the while hearing the footsteps come bounding around and shot past them on the right. That bastard was trying to get out. The two exchanged glances, before it dawned on them…He was after Canada.

* * *

There was no doubt he could run when he needed to…just was just the stopping part sometimes. He could do it sometimes, when there was something to grab, or people moved out of the way. So when he saw the torch light and then the four people making quick hurried steps towards them, he attempted to slow down. Key word, attempted. With heels digging in the dirt and rock, he slowed down enough to cause a softer collision that caused him and the other to roll a bit.

"Okay…ow!" Alfred whined, gripping his wounded head, when the wall stopped the rolling. He opened his eyes and the light grew brighter as it did closer. Some other blonde was gripping his head. Alfred sat up, and got something of a better look. There were three people coming with the torch light, one carrying the thing, and the other two hurrying along with it.

The one holding the torch was at least Arthur's height, unruly brown hair and a disorganized and out of place look to him. There was an older brown haired man as well, if anything he looked like the leader of the group…and Alfred felt like he had seen him before…but he wasn't sure where exactly that had been. The third was a blonde woman, quickly hurrying to help the other curlier blonde up. Alfred gapped at the sight of the single curl pocking out of the blonde's head, he was on his feet instantly.

"Matthew, what the hell are you doing here?!" He somewhat demanded, after all Matthew was something of a younger brother to him, and as a hero it was his job to know why he was there. Suddenly it seemed like all the eyes were on him.

"Looking for you, you airhead." Matthew said as the woman helped him to his feet and dusted him off. Alfred was stunted.

"You know him Matthew?" The woman asked, even if she hadn't looked at him much.

"Ye—"

"You look like Alfred F. Jones." Riley said pointing to him, and he blinked at him, as Matthew finished dusting himself off.

"Matthew…how—"

"It's a really long story, Alfred. Come on we have to get out of here, find Arthur and—"

"Arthur's here!" Alfred said cutting of his brother who looked at him plainly. "Mattie, where's Iggy." Alfred said grabbing Matthew and shaking him slightly.

"Stop…shaking me…you…idiot." Matthew managed to get out and Alfred stopped looking at his brother, feeling the older man attempt to pull his hands away from Matthew's arms. "Arthur's fine, he's fighting Scotland."

"Who—"

"I'm Canada!"

"I—I know Mattie." Alfred said letting go of his brother completely, and back away slowly. "I meant who Arthur was fighting."

"One of his brothers I think." Matthew said as the blood drained from his face.

"Okay…and who are they?" Alfred said pointing to the three people with Matthew, who were indeed looking at the two with a raised eyebrow.

"Benjamin Gates." The older man held out his hands, and Alfred took it hesitantly. "These are my partners, Abigail Chase," he motioned to the woman who held out her hand out as well, "and this is Riley Poole," Riley simply waved with a small smile. "We're treasure hunters…maybe you've heard of us."

"No, I know who you are." Alfred said with a slight nod. "You stole both my deceleration and my boss if I remember correctly." Alfred said it with a wide smile and happy look to him. They all seemed to pale instantly at the sound of his statement.

* * *

Kiku fixed his suit as he left the airport, taking in the different airport than he was use to. Usually when ever Alfred hosted a meeting it was in New York or DC. It was rare for him to host on in his southern part of the country. Granted there was a sort of charm to the accent and everything, but it was still different.

Glancing behind him he saw Yao and Ivan trailing behind him…at least there had been some people he could talk to on the plane…well aside from the Southern business man who sat beside him. Yao was animatedly talking with Ivan, who was nodding and adding a small "Da" when he felt he needed one. Of course they seemed to attract come attention…Kiku could understand somewhat as to why, they were a very strange sight.

"Aiyah, why does Alfred have to have the meeting where it's so hot, aru?" Yao asked the moment they stepped out side the airport.

"It's just the humidity." Some man said with a kind smile, looking up at the sky, which was clear and blue. "A cold front com'n tomorrow." He smiled looked at them with a raised eyebrow as Ivan adjusted his scarf.

"Thank you for the information." Kiku said with a slight bow, before he noticed the man wasn't leaving. He took notice of his attire, a slick suit, much like the guards that surrounded Alfred's boss from time to time. The only thing that set him apart was the hat he was wearing and a necklace that was hugging his neck loosely.

"You wouldn't happen to be Kiku Honda, Yao Wang, and Ivan Braginski?" He asked with a smile that never once faltered. The three nations nodded. "This way please, we have a car to take you to the meeting."

* * *

_Good, yes? I had a lot of fun figure this part out, but then writer's block attacked and I'm some what stuck. I know I can figure it out, I just have to figure out how to get Arthur back in the story and everything...as well as a treasure. I fail so epically with the treasure part. Though someone (I feel bad, I forgot who) suggested it being the way to end all nations, and the idea is kind of growing on me, but I'm not sure about it so much. So nothing solid yet, but something will come._

_Any way, back to the story. So yeah, Scotland is kind of protecting Arthur from his Civil War self, only because I could see him being the mean older brother that still cares but his tough about when he shows it. And I'm so unoriginal with names -cries in corner-. Yet, strangely enough, Albert means Loyality or Loyal, which I found funny. Change Alfred's name two letters and it means Loyal. Weird. Oh and in Revolutionary War, (and now that I think about it, it was the War of 1812 and not the Civil War) America kind of invaded Canada because we wanted it. XD Just like how we wanted Cuba! Oh God, history is so crack filled with my teacher. ("America lusted after Cuba." Not the best thing to say when you have four Hetalia freaks in a class)_

_And I put other countries in there XD. But it's an ending twist I pulled on myself so BEWARE!! (oh no, to much Danny Phantom before update) It my just be me, but every time China said "Aiyah" it makes me think of Uncle from Jackie Chan Adventures. XD -gasps loudly- someone should do that crossover._

_Okay, now I'm done. Please RxR  
_


	15. It's not what you think

_Sorry for not uploading in so long...but I've been lazy (that's not excuse!). Okay really I've been writing a bunch, trying to finish up Sickly In Love...well writting it, but I haven't touched that in a while either...I had at least like five more story ideas. I think I figured out I'm going to end this, -claps hands-. It's summer for me too, so hopefully I can update more...and stuffz like that._

_First however I'm eating Nemo and then find him. (Go to eat Sushi (never really had it before) and then going to the aquarium the tomorrow)  
_

_I don't own anything...except the excitement I feel for the World Cup!  
_

* * *

It was bad enough he had to hide when the two other hims came trotting on by…at least Matthew lied well enough to keep them running down the way. Yes, it was bad enough he had to hide like a coward, but now it was worse. A million times worse, because Matthew and the hunters were questioning with each turn he took. He didn't even have a clue what he was doing; there was just something inside him that kept pulling him all about. Matthew seemed to be getting feed up.

"Alfred, admit it you suck at directions, we're going deeper into the cave, not out of it." Matthew said folding his arms, and all around reminding him of the angry chicks in the movies who can't get their way.

"Mattie, I swear, something tells me this is the right way." Alfred insisted, feeling a sudden tug on the left.

"You know it just seems like we're making a bunch of random turns." Riley said, looking at the walls with boredom. "I think we've already past this wall." Abigail wacked him, when Alfred turned back to glare at them. He knew he was going the right way.

"Al, seriously." Matthew said before Alfred's mind went blank.

* * *

Ben managed to grab Matthew when he bounced off of Alfred, who without warning had just stopped. He hoped their words had gotten to some bit of reasoning, but he felt that Alfred knew the way sense he was so bent on it. It was strange the way he finally stopped, and was like he suddenly become unaware of everything around him, seeing as how he just ignored Matthew.

Yet, it seemed like Matthew was usually ignored, judging by the way he was talking to Alfred…something about stopping without warning and not knowing where they were going to the fact that Ivan had claimed Alaska…again. The hunters exchanged glances, Riley shrugging; Abigail raised an eyebrow as Matthew switched yet again to insults.

"Uh, Alfred, is everything okay?" Ben said reaching to tap the largest of the group.

He's fingers so much as brushed the bombers jacket and Ben found himself against the cave wall. Alfred eyes fixed on him…but they seemed blank, like they weren't seeing anything that would make him withdraw. Riley backed away quickly, and Abigail covered her mouth, Matthew letting out a gasp.

"Alfred let him go!" Matthew demanded tugging at his brother's sleeve in an attempt to free Ben.

Alfred turned to him, giving him something of a wild look, before opening his mouth. Something foreign flooded out of his mouth in an angry hiss. Matthew's blue eyes widen, and he released he brothers sleeve, looking at Ben for a short second, and then back to his brother.

"He's not going to hurt you…any of us…I swear." Matthew said weakly, but there seemed to be nothing done to calm Alfred. Riley swallowed loudly, before make a movement, Matthew seemed to know what he was doing, "No, don't—"

Ben dropped suddenly from being released from the hold, and there was a loud thump as Riley was shoved into the opposite wall. He struggled more against Alfred's hold, which only seemed to tighten, but he still remained cut of from the world.

"Matthew, what's going on?" Abigail asked as she helped Ben to his feet, looking frantically at Matthew, who looked like he had seen the ghost.

"Defense." Matthew said with a weak smile. "Well, really a defense against…you know…humans." Matthew said, before hurrying to grab Alfred's arm again. Matthew seemed to speak softly in something of a lost language it seemed. Alfred's grip loosened and Riley wiggled away quickly.

"What is he saying?" Riley asked, rubbing his neck and back.

Alfred tilted his head, watching as Matthew seemed to stumble about some of the words, and panic in doing so.

"I don't know." Abigail said, "It sounds like a Native American language…but I'm not really sure. I deal with things in old English more then I do Native America."

"Alfred, Alfred, Alfred!" Matthew said loudly all of a sudden, and the hunters turned to see, Matthew fighting to hold Alfred back as he seemed to walk off. Alfred turned, a blank look to his face, and Matthew released him suddenly, falling back as Alfred broke into a run.

"Well that wasn't weird or anything." Riley said as Matthew grabbed the fallen torch.

"That was most likely our way out of here." Matthew said with a sigh.

* * *

Arthur hit the rock hard, not enough to knock him out, but enough pain to make him wish he had. A gasp escaped his lips, and Finley was towering over him with his sword to Arthur's throat. The Englishman had no clue where in the world he got to this situation, but all he knew he could do was produce a growl and a hard green glare.

Finley smiled. Arthur wanted to hit him, drive his sword into him and all around felt the hateful emotions he had when he was a child. But something happened he never expected.

Finley lowered his sword, something of horror on his face, while a shudder ran down his back. In war, Arthur would have pounce, oh how he would have pounced, but there was something different. Finely didn't look at him…no he was off in the distance, the direction the treasure hunters had gone.

"That's not good." The Scottish man said with a shutter, before he turned to Arthur. "Not good at all." His face hardened quickly. "This is _your_ doing!"

"What?" Arthur said blinking.

"You brought the humans here." Finely hissed, reaching for Arthur's collar. "You've threatened your own kind."

"Finely, what the bloody hell are you talking about?" Arthur said grabbing Finley's wrist in an attempt to break free.

"Self-destruct." Finely said, "as long as those humans are still alive and in here, every thing in this cave is going to hunt them down." Arthur was dropped with wide eyes.

* * *

Ludwig was impressed with the size of the house the meeting was being held at. It was one of those old plantation houses that had since become just a big American house. It was beautiful as well, kept its original look on the out side and though most of the house, but it had had its updates. The house would easily fit everyone for the meeting, three to a room that was…four for the tag-alongs.

Feliciano liked it a lot, and Kiku had taken plenty of pictures and gapped at the size. Everyone amazed by the size and beauty, the men that took them there were happy to explain its history. Ludwig found them some what strange; they appeared from time to time. They weren't too shocked when Feliciano fell ill, but he had eaten a lot of pasta, of course they were quick to disappear afterwards.

"He has a high fever, Ludwig-san." Kiku informed him at the latest. Ludwig had gone in to enter, but Kiku stopped the German gently. "Yao-san fell ill this morning too."

Ludwig had let the comment slip, and worried about the small Italian. However Antonio had worked up a coughing fit after he had being shoved in a closet by Romano, and having it locked. It wasn't long till that turned into hacking from time to time.

"Sí, sí. I'm fine, señor." Ludwig had heard him say when some let him out. "I hope they don't have a gas leak, I heard air hissing by. Ah~, must have just been the ventilation."

Something was not right, he should know. Spain's hacking grew more persistent with time, and it seemed to be caught by his bunk mates as well. More nations fell ill, started with a painful stomach and became a high fever. Showers started to sting, burn, all around they weren't the same comfort that had been.

"I wonder where Alfred-san is?" Kiku asked, his stomach had just start to become a bother, and it really seemed to be messing with him. "Sure he should be here by now."

"He still has two more days," Ivan informed, before coughing a bit. One of the members of the staff walked by. "Excuse me, you know when Mr. Jones will be here?"

"Before the meeting," they informed with something of a frustrated look. "Sorry for the incontinence." They walked off in a huffed manner, muttering to their self it seemed.

"It's like they really don't care what happens to us." Kiku said with a small laugh. Ludwig wasn't shocked to find he was burning up with fever.

* * *

_Okay so before I babble on about the chapter I need to say a few things first. Thank you **Naomi Hansen** for the idea for the treasure. Its not exactly your idea...but it helped inspire it. Also thank you **Neko Raiga** for the amazing fan art. _http :/ yinzi-chan. deviantart. com/art/It-s-Not-That-Simple-161732558 - _check it out. Please remove all the spaces, FFN is weird with links so we cheat! XD Sorry it took me so long to give you guys credit._

_Okay, now the chapter discussion part! So basically I kinda pictured both Matthew and Alfred being connected to the treasure, but since it was moved into the Grand Canyon, well Matthew not so much any more. I kinda pictured Alfred being the strength to keep people away and stuff like that, while Matthew was the reason and mind for all the actions. Anyway, Matthew still kinda tried to talk Alfred out of his actions...but it didn't work so well._

_Yes, more Nations in the story! I figured I would do through Germany's point of view, 'cause I think he would notice it. Hopefully they catch on soon...DON'T KILL ME!_

_Please RxR.  
_


	16. In the Dark

-_wonders why she has the song I'm Awesome (or that's what I think its called) stuck in her head-_

_Yeah, another chapter, later then I thought, but whose noticing! Do not answer that, you hear me? Or that either! Off to Botcon this weekend, first time driving on a highway!  
_

_Anyway I still have no ownership what so ever.  
_

* * *

This was not playing out the way Ben had hoped it would. The group had decided to back track their steps, maybe with hope that they would find Arthur some how. Five times they had gotten lost and had to back track yet again. Matthew was fidgety, glancing at his watch continuously and muttering to himself.

"Arthur has to be around here somewhere," Abigail said calmly, "there's no why Alfred could have lead us that deep into the cave."

"I should only expect something so vial of him." A familiar voice sounded, and Ben felt relieved. Finally they found Arthur, and he sounded alright. "Then again, that bloody wanker was nothing but a rebel." The voice snorted and foot steps round the corner. "Hopefully Finley hasn't gone soft on him, fucking Scotsman."

"Arthur, thank god we found you—" Matthew cut himself off when the sight of a familiar figure.

"That bloody Roundhead has no respect for anything, now does he?" The face was clearly Arthur, thick brows, piercing green eyes, and that sandy blonde in a wild array of angles. However his clothes dated him back hundreds of years. He didn't look so thrilled to see them, and there was a fire of hate in his eyes.

"Oh, is it me or did Arthur find new clothes?" Riley asked in a loud whisper and Arthur huffed loudly.

"I'm not the Arthur that brought you bloody wankers here." Arthur snapped lowly, looking at Matthew with hard eyes. "I'm really surprised you didn't try to stop them, surely you knew this would happen."

"I—" Matthew stammered looking at the ground, "He gave us time to get out, we can stop it."

"Oh, I can prevent it right now," Arthur said with his hand hovering above his sword.

A loud bang ran out through the air, and the Arthur before them stumbled into a wall clutching his chest. The torch caught red, and before everyone asked, an Alfred-look-a-like came trotting into view, the one in the British uniform. The confederate rounded the corner, swing his musket over his shoulder, before reaching for the torch from Matthew.

"We got 'em." The confederate said to Matthew. There was another bang, and the other Arthur had screamed in pain. "Albert, that's enough."

"He was getting up." The British-American snapped.

"Why are you helping us?" Ben asked, the confederate who turned to him.

"Look it's bad enough we live here, I ain't going to not exist." He said with a smile as his eyes flashed behind his glasses. "Ya'll come with us now. Matthew go find North, you're the only one who can talk us out some time. Art's on his way."

"Stop your chinwagging John and lets get going." Albert snapped, grabbing Riley and pulling him forward, "we only have an hour or so."

* * *

Arthur had never remembered running so fast, but he was, his mind scrambling. Finley had spared him and told him where to go. Finley said something about the right point and it might start guiding him to where Alfred was. Loud bangs helped his speed, he never meant for any of this to happen, and he hoped the Hunters had managed to slip away while they could.

He nearly stumble over his other self, who in reality had really almost tripped him. He snapped something harshly about Parliament and the fact most monarchies were no such things any more. Without waiting for anything else, Arthur continued down the twisting tunnels of the cave. How far did he have to go.

"Arthur!" A voice said and a light blinded him, and Arthur just missed crashing into its holder. They lowered the light revealing Matthew's soft and worried face. "You okay?"

"Never better." Arthur retorted causing Matthew to recoil slightly.

"You looking for—"

"Alfred? Yes. Where the bloody hell are the hunters?"

"Being escorted out by Johnny and Albert." Matthew informed as Arthur released a breath he didn't remember taking. "I'm trying to see if I ca—"

Matthew was cut off sharply by the cry of an eagle, which caused him to turn and find an eagle resting on a rock near by. It wasn't just any eagle, no, it was a Bald Eagle. It was just sitting there watching them like it knew something, but at the same time was aloft to the situation. The two nations looked at it in silence, watching as it turned its head about, like it was waiting for them to do something.

Arthur exchanged a glance with Matthew, before taking a step closer to the bird slowly. It took off sharply and left them, the sound of his wings died around the corner. Arthur sighed at the weirdness of everything that was going on, years ago he had simply figure this treasure was nothing more than what a really treasure was.

"Well that was—" The eagle cried again and cut him off. Arthur turned to Matthew who had a strange smile on his face.

"It wants use to follow it." Matthew informed, hurrying towards the cry of the eagle.

"Wait, how the bloody hell do you know that?" Arthur snapped hurrying after Matthew, who was following the eagle as it would fly and stop.

"Alfred's symbol is a Bald Eagle right?" Suddenly it just made sense.

* * *

"What are you up to now Gates?" Agent Sadusky asked as he looked over the canyon as he placed his hands in his pockets. The FBI agents behind him were earning the confuse looks. They had confirmed that Gates and company had come to the Grand Canyon, for what reason they still didn't know.

"Sir," some agent informed him as they tabbed on the shoulder, "we know where Gates' camp site is. A guide said they will show us."

Sadusky turned to see someone talking some the agents with a map. It wasn't long after that that they were standing in what looked to be an abandoned camp site. Sadusky snorted at the sight of everything, but found one tent with interest. A giant slash in the doorway, he looked at it with question.

"What do you think happened here?" One agent asked looking around the grounds.

"I honestly have no clue." Agent Sadusky said as he ran a hand through his peppery colored hair. He turned and glanced out into the horizon. He really had no clue what was going on. Bullet holes would have told him there was another party after the treasure, but there were slashes and he wasn't so sure. "Ask around, see if anyone as seen them."

* * *

The world to Alfred had become a hazy thing. He wasn't exactly sure where he was. The weapon in his hand wasn't helping explain much either. It was of his native people, a blunt axe. His confusion was drowning in a haze that was telling him something he wasn't sure about.

He turned to his left to find some seven little jewels laying on some platform rock. They were surround and connected by gold. Six jewels boarded the outside and a branch of gold connected each them to the seventh one. It was beyond anything he had seen before, and he had seen a lot of marvels in the world. He figured it was what Gates was looking for here; it would be something nice to have in a museum.

Rage flooded through him at the thought, while sense told him it wasn't so great. Something told him that in the wrong hands the thing could kill him. A death that wouldn't affect his people, or be caused by them. He wasn't sure how it was possible, but something told him not to question it, it would be gone in an hour or so. He went back to observing the world in his haze.

He could feel every soul with in the caves, only five or so burned differently. Two, he discovered, were Matthew and Arthur. They seemed to be looking for him, getting lost within the tangled caves. Alfred wanted to help them, like he felt their reason was not what the haze was telling him.

_A hero wouldn't let them get lost, but a hero does what was right for the world._ He thought, before the blackness missed with the haze more.

An eagle cry broke him form the blackness, and he seemed to lose track of how long he had been within it. Blue eyes shifted to the right at the sound of footsteps. Arthur and Matthew came stumbling in the arch way, as the eagle quickly flew out of some opening in the cavern above them. Alfred watched it confused, before he turned his attention back to the other nations who were staring at him wide eyed.

* * *

_Okay..weird I know. So yeah I was kinda like...I want to bring CivilWar!Alfred and Loyalist!Alfred back, and I wanted CivilWar!Arthur was well. I actually did some research, but I couldn't tell you anything other then a power struggle between the King and Parliament that just made all of Great Britain of crazy. Don't take most of sentence for granted. I pictured Loyalist!Alfred shooting the other Arthur like a lot, and CivilWar!Alfred being a bit more reasonable about the whole thing. I also kinda wanted Loyalist!Alfred to seem some what cute._

_Please don't ask me what the little gold thing I made up does, because it is so epic I don't even now. -is shot for lame excuse for not creating what it would do if used- Look, all I know is its like a self-destruct button, because everything has one. However any other questions are well, like these examples: "What are the stones for?" "How big is it?" "Is Pluto a planet?" Because well I never explain it. XD_

_Please RxR, -is shot-_

_CivilWar!Alfred: Albert!_

_Loyalist!Alfred: She was moving!  
_


	17. Oh, well, um

_Oh bloody hell, another update for everyone. This hadn't been updated in a while...so TA-DA!_

_I don't own anything.  
_

* * *

Blue eyes were fixed on them with a bored expression. Arthur felt that only a small part of them were seeing them actually there, while another large part was seeing the wall behind them. The grip on some primal axe tightened, and Alfred's hand came to rest on rock platform as he slowly turned towards them, almost taking a protective step in front of it.

"Alfred," Matthew said softly, causing Arthur to jump and turn to him, "we didn't mean for any of this to happen." Alfred turned to him, tilting his head. Matthew turned to Arthur, "He doesn't understand English, and well the language he's using I've placed to far back in my head."

"Can't you dig it out or something?" Arthur snapped. Matthew cringed slightly, shaking his head, and Arthur growled turning towards his ex-colony.

He took a hesitant step; Alfred quickly snapped something in a language that seemed like a mix of all the Native Americans. Arthur stopped, his green eyes watching the American as he shielded whatever was behind him more.

"I'm not going to hurt anything," Arthur surrendered holding up his hands. Alfred's blue eyes wandered down to his waist. Arthur slowly worked the sword off of his waist, gently placing Excalibur on the ground. "I just want to get out of here, and take my friend too."

Alfred raised an eyebrow, and Arthur turned back to Matthew was so surprisingly right behind him. Matthew was shrugging at him, while Arthur's eyes darted to where he had been to where he was now. He dismissed the fact and turned back to Alfred who had taken a small step towards them.

"Uh, the human's are being moved out of the cave, you won't have to use that." Arthur gestured towards the weapon in Alfred's hand.

Alfred snapped something in the funny language, and Arthur felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned to find Matthew there. They stood there in silence, just watching the other closely. Alfred stepped back, revealing a gold shimmer, but little more than that. He started talking again; only this time it sounded more like a fierce reminder.

The weapon in his hand was raised, and Arthur felt Matthew tease, as well as heard a curse wiggle out of his mouth. Matthew nudged him slightly, and Arthur turned. There was an unspoken conversation, and the moment they turned back to Alfred, they found him looking at them.

"Now!" Arthur declared, and both Matthew and him shot towards Alfred, who was lost in the speed to stop them.

Two smaller superpowers colliding with a large powerful superpower was an interesting sight. Alfred yelped a bit as Arthur pinned his arms, while Matthew was weighing down his middle. Alfred struggled, but it was rather half-assed, as Arthur came to notice, and his tongue slowly forgot the pattern of his words.

"He'll stop when they get out of the cave and on the path." Matthew informed, Arthur just hoped it wasn't took much longer.

* * *

Ben Gates was not a stranger to the FBI, though he was super surprised as he was practically shoved into one by the colonist Alfred, or Albert as he had learned. The FBI guy was a bit shocked, but they had almost toppled over the edge, luckily the agent was quick to get over shock. He was rather shocked to find his friend and chief of the FBI, Peter, standing there with a smirk.

However no, "what have you gotten yourself into" was asked as Riley was torn out of the cave and Abigail was assisted by Johnny. Sadusky was rather surprised at the sight as the two stumbled a bit, but he didn't seem to shocked to see them dishevel. Sadusky merely exchanged a small, "Gates."

"Agent Sadusky." Ben said smoothly, dusking himself off, "you're not here to arrest me for something, are you?"

"Though that might make you easier to find," Sadusky asked, ushering the agents up the path a little. "However for the moment, I just want to ask you a few questions."

"It's not what it looks like!" Riley sounded quickly, clumsily stumbling past Johnny who watched him behind his square glasses.

"Well it looks like you were treasure hunting in this cave," Sadusky asked, and Riley's face paled and he grumbled slightly.

"What do you want to ask us, Agent Sadusky?" Abigail asked politely and the chief smiled at her with a slight nod.

He didn't speak first however, Ben received a tap on his shoulder and found Albert standing there looking very out of place. Johnny was somewhat behind him, looking like he found some humor in the whole situation. "Sorry to interrupt sir," Albert said like a gentleman, an English one. "If you wouldn't mind taking this up more along the path, we would greatly appreciate it."

Sadusky looked at the colonist with a raised eyebrow, before his eyes darted between Ben, who was nodding, and Albert, who looked completely serious. Eventually he agreed, and motioned for Ben, Abigail, and Riley to go ahead of him. He called some of his men up as well, before strolling up the path with a strange look.

"Long story," Ben said, an answer he was sure the FBI chief was rather use to coming from him.

"Fine, gives me an excuse for coffee with you." Sadusky said, but his face added a bit more to the sentence. "Now as for those questions I need to ask you, are you familiar with a man named Arthur Kirkland?"

"Knew him, hell he's the reason—Ow!" Riley started before Abigail 'accidently' kicked him in the shin.

"Why do ask?" Abigail countered.

Sadusky looked at her and smiled. "There was a shooting in the White house, a few days ago, nothing leaked so we're fine. However the man had a list," He fished it out, handing it to Ben to look at. "I noticed you were in the picture of Arthur Kirkland. I was wondering why you where there."

"We meet him, but I couldn't tell you much about him," Ben said, flipping to the second page and scanning the names. "However he did come with us here."

Sadusky raised an eyebrow and looked at Ben confused. It was like he was asking where and why all with a simple look.

"It's a long story, we should return to our campsite and talk it out there." Abigail suggested, saving them from a strange conversation for the time being.

* * *

Ludwig watched as Ivan placed the phone back on the receiver, muttering something in Russian. He turned to the nations who were healthy enough to actually be sitting in the living room. In reality the Russian shouldn't have been there, but he fixed on being in that room, healthy or not.

"That was Francis," Ivan said before a small coughing fit claimed him for a little bit, "he said he won't be able to make it to the meeting."

The present nations nodded, muttering their own thoughts in their native language. "Did he say anything about Arthur or Alfred?" Ludwig asked firmly.

"Da! He saw Arthur a week or so ago. He said he left with some Americans." Ivan informed sitting down in the seat he had been before. "Other than that he didn't say anything else."

"If England already left, he should be here by now!" Gilbert snapped as he clicked about his phone, "This fucking sucks, this place has no fucking service!" Gilbert said sinking lower in his seat next to his brother, and complain about not being able to update his blog.

Some of the nations sighed, though Ludwig was sure it wasn't about Gilbert, though it was caused by him. The ex-nation was right, if Arthur was already in America, won't he have already come to the place of the meeting. Silence was a heavy thing as nations looked around, the only real sound was Ivan's coughing and Gilbert's phone.

Tino broke the silence, rather uneasily, "I should check on Berwald," Tino said getting up. Ludwig knew the Finnish nation was just seeking an escape, and his Swedish partner had recently fallen ill. Fellow nations nodded with understanding, and Tino took his leave towards the door. On his attempt to open it, the door rattled at his attempts. Sheepishly, Tino tried again with a similar result. "It's locked."

Ludwig got up, hoping that maybe it was just jammed and he wasn't getting paranoid. The door, however, had no reason to get jammed. Ludwig took a step back, nearly running to Ivan in the process, he turned to find nearly every nation in the room a few meters behind him. There was a sharp click and a scream came from a shocked Lithuania.

"The…the windows…just locked." He stammered out, looking at everyone with an apologetic look.

"Do any of you here a hiss?" Gilbert said sitting up straight, holding a single finger up, before there were numerous clanks and sounds of things sealing themselves.

Indeed there was a hiss, a very proponent one. The nations in the room were looking at the ceiling, before looking back at Gilbert. However, Gilbert's red eyes were glue to Ludwig, and he was pale. Ludwig understood all too well, that was for sure.

Those humans were trying to kill them.

Blue eyes widened as Ludwig remembering what Ivan had observed about the glass when they got there ("_Oh is that bullet proof?"_), and the humans praise for the security system (_"Of course, to keep everyone save, the windows and doors lock on an automatic system is something happens.")._ Indeed something was happening now, to them.

"Da, I hear it too." Ivan said before falling to his coughs. It wasn't long till all the other nations in the room were facing a similar event.

One by one it seemed to dawn on them what had happened, but it seemed it was already to late. The world spiraled into darkness, it was over.

* * *

"See, the President himself asked Ben to take on this hunt, naturally Riley and I tagged along," Abigail informed the FBI Chief once they came to sit at the picnic table at their campsite. "Oh, Riley, do you still have that picture?"

Riley jumped slightly, his eyes searching the sky for some answer. "No, I think I left it at my house. If I had internet to work with I cou—"

"Never mind, Riley," Abigail ushered quickly. "In our search we found a man name Alfred F. Jones, dating back to the colonial days of America—" Ben coughed a bit and Abigail looked at him before continuing her story, "that search lead us to a picture of a man named Arthur Kirkland, who happened to be same man. He told us about the treasure."

"And you said he was here in the Grand Canyon?" Sadusky asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes," Abigail agreed, "however don't look for him, he'll turn up eventually."

"Why shouldn't we search for him?" A close by Agent asked.

Ben held up a hand blocking Abigail from taking. He looked up from the list of names he had been greatly admiring. "Because, he can handle himself well enough." Ben said what he need before turning back to the list.

"You seem to find that list rather interesting," Sadusky observed, tipping his sunglasses just so.

"Well it is interesting." Ben said looking at him with a smile. "I'm a bit surprised it's not more…detailed." Sadusky raised an eyebrow, before Riley scooped up the list from Ben. "However after traveling a bit with Mr. Kirkland I think I understand it."

"How so?" Sadusky asked.

"Hey, Francis on this list too!" Riley said stabbing the list with his finger, before pausing, "You don't think that's the Ivan…what's-his-name was talking about?"

"Matthew!" Abigail corrected, only to have Riley shrug her off.

"He's the only one capable of stealing Alaska I think." Ben said, before peering at Sadusky who seemed completely lost.

* * *

-_puts up protective shields- please don't kill me for what I did, I swear I'll make it better...I promise._

_I don't have much to write here so deal with it._

_Please RxR  
_


	18. A Note and an Apology

Hi everyone,

Sorry if you all thought this was an update for _Who's the man on page 47?_ It is in a way, but not in the way everyone has been wishing and messaging me about.

I'm sorry to that I won't be updating _Who's the man on page 47?_ any more.

For me the story has dried up and died. I haven't updated it in what feels like years, and I apologize to everyone who has patiently waited for an update to come, but there is no more. I hit a dead end with my writing and as much as I tried I couldn't find a pleasing way out. As much as I would love to have a finished crossover that is this popular to be complete, I couldn't find an ending or a way out of my block that was pleasing to me. I'm sorry I can't say life got in the way, but it simply I couldn't get the story to where _I _wanted it and I pushed it to the side burner in hopes ideas' would come. For me to update it now I would have to completely rewrite the story, and I haven't written anything Hetalia or National Treasure related in months. I've moved on and I've been away from this story for two long.

I'm sorry to the nearly 230 people who follow this story, and I thank every single one person who reviewed this story and added it to their favorites. I know I'm sorry isn't going to fix anything, and I'm sure there are going to be notes wanting me to continue, but I can't. Honestly I never expected this story to be such a success.

Honestly if anyone wants to take this story up and give it the ending it deserves, or think it deserves, go ahead. This is me giving permission to anyone who wants to do whatever they want with this fic to do. You can rewrite it with your own ideas, finish it off, to spin offs, translate it. This is permission to do so (I simply ask that in someway you cite me because that's always nice).

Again, I apologize and thank you,

~Mizu


End file.
